The Dolphin Trainer
by sava kaladze
Summary: update chapter 6: Rukia menemukan cinta di tempat yang tidak biasa dan dengan cara yang tidak biasa pula. Apakah ia akan berhasil mendapatkan cinta dengan banyaknya perbedaan yang ada? Dedicated to Zangetsuichigo 13.
1. Chapter 1

**THE DOLPHIN TRAINER**

_Disclaimer: Tite Kubo's_

_This Fic : Sava Kaladze's_

_I dedicate this Fic for Zangetsuichigo13..._

_Thanks for your kindness._

**Chapter 1**

Kuchiki Rukia menghapus keringat yang mengucur membasahi wajahnya yang sudah mengkilap karena keringat. Bedaknya sudah terhapus dari tadi dan hanya menyisakan lipstik yang warnanya sudah tidak secerah sebelumnya. Bagaimana tidak? Acara field trip ke Ocean Arena yang sedianya dimulai pukul 9 pagi mau tak mau harus bergeser mundur dikarenakan pihak sekolah lupa untuk mengkonfirmasi peminjaman mobil pagi ini kepada pihak rental.

Dan di sinilah mereka semua—tertinggal sesi pertama dari rangkaian sesi kunjungan hari ini dan mau tidak mau harus memulai kunjungan mereka hari ini di pertunjukkan yang biasanya menjadi acara puncak. Sangat menyebalkan karena seharusnya mereka semua dapat menikmati atraksi beruang madu, lingsang dan kuda nil yang pastinya akan menimbulkan gelak tawa di antara penonton.

Apa boleh buat, langsung ke wahana lumba-lumba adalah pilihan terbaik.

Oleh sebab itu, Rukia bersama ketiga orang teman gurunya dengan cekatan menggiring murid-murid kelas 1 SD itu menuju wahana yang masih sepi itu. Tentu saja masih sepi, karena lebih dari separuh pengunjung masih dihibur di wahana beruang, linsang dan kuda nil.

Kuchiki Rukia, guru kelas 1 Bilingual, tidak tinggi, tidak kurus dan sangat cekatan. Dari wajahnya yang cukup manis dapat terlihat dengan jelas bahwa Rukia adalah wanita yang ceria dan terbuka.

Partner mengajarnya di kelas itu adalah Hinamori Momo. Guru yang satu itu terlihat dewasa, agak sedikit pendiam tapi sangat berdedikasi terhadap pekerjaannya. Momo memang jauh lebih tua daripada Rukia dan sudah memiliki tiga orang anak yang sudah besar. Ini tahun pertama Rukia dan Momo berpartner, akan tetapi mereka terlihat sangat cocok. Momo tipe guru yang tegas dalam mengajar. Ia ditempa oleh pengalaman mengajar selama hampir sepuluh tahun lamanya. Rukia banyak belajar darinya sebagai junior. Cara mereka berdua saling melengkapi sangatlah unik.

Kelas paralel dengan kelas Rukia-Momo diisi oleh dua guru yang sama menyenangkannya dengan mereka. Wali kelas 1B adalah Orihime Inoue. Guru lulusan jurusan bahasa Prancis itu wanita yang keibuan, selalu mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk murid-muridnya di kelas dan anak-anaknya di rumah. Kebetulan Orihime memiliki dua orang anak yang semuanya sudah sekolah. Oleh sebab itu meski sulit membagi waktu untuk murid dan anak-anak, Orihime terbukti selalu memprioritaskan mengajar anak-anaknya sendiri dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Partner Orihime adalah Matsumoto Rangiku. Wanita muda yang cantik, tinggi dan supel ini adalah ibu muda yang sangat tergila-gila belanja alias'shopaholic'. Ia suka keluar-masuk mall untuk belanja dan juga berkeliaran di internet untuk mencari barang baru apa yang pantas ia beli minggu ini. Terkadang memang barang yang penting ia beli, namun kadang kala hanyalah barang kecil yang tidak berguna, atau malahan tas-tas atau sepatu untuk anaknya sekolah, padahal anaknya saat ini baru berusia 2 tahun.

Keempatnya sekarang terlihat sibuk mengatur murid-murid untuk duduk di atas deretan bangku panjang kayu yang melingkari setengah wahana air tersebut. Rangiku sibuk mengambil foto-foto murid untuk dokumentasi acara field trip hari ini, sementara Orihime yang kebetulan membawa handycam barunya hari ini—tentu saja merekam tingkah polah murid-murid mereka.

Anak kelas 1 Sekolah Dasar itu benar-benar dalam masa transisi dari seorang anak Taman Kanak-kanak yang isinya adalah pengenalan bermain sambil belajar, sementara begitu masuk ke SD anak-anak yang masih imut-imut dan polos itu mendadak harus merubah cara belajar mereka dan mulai memahami bahwa sebagai murid SD. Buku-buku teks pelajaran yang tebal harus mereka pelajari dan tidak jarang, murid-murid TK masuk SD belum lancar membaca.

Itu sebabnya...tugas keempat guru tersebut sangatlah berat, tapi sangatlah menarik dan menantang. Bekerja sama dengan anak-anak yang masih polos bagaikan kertas putih memang menantang kesabaran. Sedikit banyak keempat guru itu memiliki kesabaran yang tiada duanya, karena jika tidak mungkin mereka tidak akan menjadi guru kelas 1 SD bertahun-tahun.

Rangiku terlihat ceria mengabadikan beberapa ekspresi anak murid mereka dengan kameranya. Berkali-kali ia mengambil foto snap shot beberapa murid yang sama sekali tidak bisa duduk diam di atas bangku mereka. Orihime lebih tenang. Ia hanya duduk mengamati murid-murid sambil sesekali meminta mereka untuk tidak naik turun kursi seenaknya. Momo terlihat sibuk menghitung uang dana kegiatan hari ini. Ia adalah bendahara kegiatan field trip ini. Ada banyak bon dan kwitansi yang harus ia simpan baik-baik. Ia tidak mau ada salah perhitungan nantinya, karena hal itu akan membuatnya tekor dan mau tak mau harus mengganti. Rukia—tidak mau mengakui kalau ini pertama kalinya ia ke Ocean Arena—duduk dengan tidak sabar ingin segera menyaksikan pertunjukan lumba-lumba yang biasanya hanya ia lihat melalui TV atau situs streaming online terkenal.

"Lama juga ya kita harus menunggu!"seru Rukia pada Orihime.

Orihime mengangguk,"Yah...apa boleh buat? Tak mungkin kan kita tidak standby di sini karena bisa-bisa kita ketinggalan pertunjukan lagi. Anak-anak pasti kecewa."

"They love dolphins!"sahut Rangiku,"Me too."

Rukia tertawa,"Yeah...and you got too excited to come here, am I right?"

Rangiku mencibir,"Look who's talking? The one that never came here ever in her life. I bet you'll raise your hand as fast as you could, if the trainers ask the children to kiss the dolphins."

Rukia menyeringai,"Because you have mentioned it, I won't do it then."

Mereka bertiga lalu tertawa. Rukia agak mudah ditebak jalan pikirannya. Bagaimana tidak dalam postur kecilnya sebagai seorang guru, terkadang ia memang terlihat bersikap seperti masih remaja.

Atau setidaknya...itulah image yang ingin ia tampilkan.

Ada saja kan orang yang tidak mau terjebak dalam label umur dan kedewasaan yang harus berkorelasi. Bukannya Rukia tidak dewasa—pemikirannya sangat dewasa berbanding lurus dengan umurnya—sikapnya saja yang kadang-kadang tidak.

Itulah keunikan diri Rukia yang membuatnya disukai teman-temannya.

Ia konsisten untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Lihat! Sudah akan dimulai!"seru Rukia seraya menunjuk panggung pertunjukan yang terletak di seberang kolam renang.

Tiga orang pria berseragam putih biru keluar dari balik panggung dan mereka tidak hanya bertiga. Tiga ekor singa laut yang sangat besar mengikuti dengan merayap cepat. Mereka terlihat lucu, hitam dan...besar.

"They are so cute!"teriak Rangiku,"Look at them, Children. They are sealions!"Rangiku menjelaskan pada murid-murid yang melihat ke arah kejauhan dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Sensei...besar banget!"

"Iya. Aku jadi takut."

"Nggak ah, jangan takut. Mereka kan baik, nggak suka gigit. Iya kan Sensei?"

Momo mengangguk ringan seraya tersenyum.

"Tuh kan iya kata sensei,"anak perempuan yang berkacamata menegaskan pada temannya yang kecil dan berkuncir kuda.

Suara musik yang sedari tadi berkumandang begitu keras, mendadak mengecil volumenya. Fokus semua pengunjung yang sedari menunggu kemana-mana langsung tertuju pada panggung pertunjukan di seberang kolam. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian suara pembawa acara membahana di sekeliling gelanggang.

"Selamat siang dan selamat datang di Wahana Lumba-lumba Ocean Arena! Kami ucapkan banyak terima kasih pada adik-adik semua yang setia menunggu kemunculan teman-teman kita dari samudera. Perkenalkan dengan teman baru kalian..."

Singa laut yang paling besar—yang berada di tengah—terlihat melampaikan 'tangannya'.

"Takumi."

"Aiko!" Giliran singa laut yang agak ramping yang mengangkat tangan.

"Dan...Mizaki.!" Singa laut ketiga yang bertubuh ramping tapi lebih besar daripada yang kedua ikut mengangkat 'tangan'kanannya.

Semua pengunjung wahana lumba-lumba tertawa senang melihat pertunjukan singa laut yang menggemaskan itu. Mereka bisa menghitung, bisa memberi hormat, bisa menangkap gelang-gelang yang dilemparkan pelatihnya...sangat mengesankan.

Pertunjukan singa laut yang pandai itu hanyalah pembuka dari pertunjukan berikutnya yang tak kalah menariknya, pertunjukan lumba-lumba. Oleh sebab itu, meski masih belum puas menyaksikan ketiga singa laut itu, anak-anak tetap bertepuk tangan dengan sekeras-kerasnya.

Ada jeda waktu beberapa menit sebelum acara yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba. The Dolphin Show. Rukia melemparkan tawanya ke arah murid-muridnya yang menunjukkan wajah tak kalah penasarannya dengan wajah guru mereka itu.

"Aku deg-degan nih, Rukia Sensei,"bisik anak laki-laki berwajah cerdas bernama Kaito,"I've never seen a dolphin before."

Rukia menepuk bahunya perlahan,"It's Ok. It's also my first time,"bisiknya di telinga Kaito.

Mata anak berumur enam tahun itu membelalak lebar seakan tak percaya apa yang barusan dibisikkan gurunya,"Really? Aku pikir Sensei sudah pernah lihat lumba-lumba. Sensei kan sering cerita semua hal tentang lumba-lumba di kelas!"

"Pssttt...diam-diam saja dong. Hehehehehe...our secret, Ok? Kalau kau suka membaca banyak buku dan artikel di internet, kau pasti kelihatan tahu segalanya Kaito."

Kaito terkikik,"Sensei ini memang pintar. Tak perlu melihat lumba lumba hanya untuk tahu segalanya soal lumba-lumba ya Sensei..."

"Absolutely!"

BYUR!

Pandangan mereka berdua lalu teralih kembali ke arah kolam dan mata mereka langsung terpaku pada pemandangan di seberang kolam. Mata Rukia terutama.

Lima orang pria bertubuh langsing dan semampai di dalam balutan baju selam hitam biru muncul dari balik panggung. Kelimanya melambaikan tangan ke arah penonton dan mempertontonkan senyuman lebar.

_They are the dolphin trainers_...pelatih lumba-lumba.

Pelatih pertama yang meluncur mulus ke dalam kolam bertubuh paling tinggi di antara rekan-rekannya. Wajahnya dari jauh terlihat tampan dan yang paling mencolok adalah tato etnik di alis dan dahinya.

Yang kedua melompat ke dalam kolam adalah pelatih dengan wajah yang agak berkerut di dahi. Warna rambutnya tak kalah mencolok, warna oranye yang langsung terlihat menyala di antara buih-buih putih air yang kebiruan.

Pria ketiga yang melompat terlihat sangat tampan dengan rambut hitamnya dan tak kalah mencolok dengan tato angka 69 di wajahnya.

Dua pria lainnya tidak ikut terjun ke dalam kolam. Mereka berdiri di atas panggung seraya menggoyangkan tubuh dengan perlahan mengikuti alunan musik yang mengalun dari pengeras suara.

Pria yang keempat tak kalah mencolok penampilannya. Wajahnya terlihat agak jahil—tipe yang akan membuat kerusuhan di mana-mana—dan kepala botaknya terlihat mengkilap.

Pria yang terakhir, seorang pria tinggi bertubuh macho dengan rambut ikalnya yang berwarna biru—sekali lagi, ia juga terlihat mencolok.

Rukia terpana melihat para pelatih lumba-lumba yang semuanya mencolok di mata orang lain itu.

"Wow...rambut mereka warnanya aneh-aneh!"seru Matsumoto.

Momo mengangguk,"Ya. Mungkin itu syarat untuk jadi pelatih lumba-lumba. Harus mencolok mata."

Rukia mengangguk-angguk setuju,"Harus norak supaya tetap eksis, benar begitu Ran chan?"

Rangiku mengajukan jempolnya,"Ya, pasti itu Rukia chan. Mungkin itu tertera dalam perjanjian kontrak kerja mereka."

"Apa bertubuh sempurna juga bagian dari kontrak?"tanya Orihime seraya mengerling ke arah Rukia yang dilihatnya menatap dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Aku berani bertaruh, itu adalah salah satu persyaratannya,"Rukia menyeringai.

Rangiku dan Orihime terkikik geli. Mereka tahu sekali kalau Rukia penggemar si werewolf macho Jacob di film Eclipse yang baru-baru ini diputar di bioskop.

Lima ekor lumba-lumba dengan cepat meluncur di dalam air dan secara mengejutkan melompat keluar seakan memberi salam kehadiran mereka yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu sejak lama.

Tiga pelatih yang sudah terjun ke dalam air masing-masing berpegangan pada sirip tiga ekor lumba-lumba yang mengelilingi kolam dengan gerakan yang indah. Dua ekor lumba-lumba tanpa tandem pelatihnya berenang lebih cepat dan dengan mencengangkan langsung melompat ke atas panggung!

Pria yang botak langsung melemparkan potongan ikan ke hadapan mulut kedua lumba-lumba tersebut yang langsung disambar mereka dengan lahap. Ketiga lumba-lumba di belakang mereka menyusul melompat ke panggung dengan bantuan buntut belakang mereka dan sebentar saja ketiganya sudah melahap ikan yang dilemparkan para pelatih.

"Selamat datang di pertunjukan lumba-lumba siang ini. Kami senang sekali dengan kehadiran adik-adik sekalian! Siang ini adik-adik sekalian akan kakak kenalkan dengan teman-teman baru kalian dari Ocean Arena!" suara pembawa acara membahana.

"Mereka adalah...Kei, Rui, Azumi, Miu dan Sora!"

Kelima lumba-lumba itu langsung meluncur kembali ke dalam kolam, memutari kolam seraya melambaikan sirip atas mereka seakan-akan memberi salam pada semua yang menonton mereka dengan semangat.

Keriga pelatih kembali terjun ke air—si biru, si orange dan si merah. Mereka kembali berenang tandem dengan lumba-lumba.

Saat itulah pandangan Rukia terpaku pada satu titik untuk beberapa saat.

Ia melihat wajah si rambut orange dan terpana.

Si rambut orange memiliki senyuman yang sangat manis.

Kontan saja saat itu juga jantung Rukia berdegup sangat cepat.

Itu senyuman termanis yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya.

Rukia melirik Rangiku yang masih sibuk memotret, kemudian beralih ke arah Orihime yang sekarang berdiri sambil mengabadikan pergerakan lumba-lumba dengan handycamnya. Momo apalagi—matanya hanya fokus pada pertunjukan.

"Ran chan...kau lihat yang berambut orange?"

"Ya..."

"Manis ya.."

Rangiku mengalihkan matanya sedikit dari layar kamera digitalnya dan beralih menatap pelatih berambut orange yang sedang berenang setelah menjatuhkan dirinya dari atas punggung lumba-lumba.

"Mirip adik kelasku kuliah dulu. Lumayan."

"Mirip tetanggaku,"sahut Orihime.

"Apa wajah pasaran ya?"Rukia agak bimbang.

Rangiku menyeringai,"Wajah mungkin pasaran, tapi warna rambutnya tidak."

Rukia memandang warna orange itu lekat-lekat. Ya, warna orange di tengah birunya air memang sangat mencolok.

Kelima lumba-lumba itu berenang mengitari kolam, melompati gelang-gelang di udara, menghitung dengan moncong panjang mereka, membawa pelatih berenang di antara mereka, berenang terbalik dengan perut di atas dan atraksi-atraksi menarik lainnya. Semua penonton berdecak kagum dan tak henti-hentinya bertepuk tangan untuk keahlian lumba-lumba menghibur mereka.

Kelima pelatih dengan warna rambut yang mencolok itu naik ke darat, setelah memasukkan kelima lumba-lumba ke dalam kolam lain melalui pintu kecil di samping kolam besar.

Kelima pelatih itu lalu membungkukkan badan tanda penghormatan. Pelatih berambut merah dan biru melambaikan tangan dengan wajah sangat sumringah. It was a good show after all.

Momo langsung menggiring murid-murid menuju pintu keluar yang terletak agak ke atas tribun penonton. Rangiku dengan cekatan membantu. Murid-murid yang sebenarnya masih enggan meninggalkan tempat pertunjukan itu, terlihat agak lambat berjalan menyusuri ruang sempit di antara satu bangku tribun dengan bangku tribun lainnya.

Rukia hanya terpaku di tempatnya.

Matanya memandang lurus ke arah pemuda berambut orange dalam balutan baju selam yang menunjukkan lekuk tubuh kekarnya itu.

"Rukia chan, ayo kita pergi!"seru Orihime.

Rukia tetap tak bergeming.

Hatinya berdegup kencang. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Rukia chan..."

"Tunggu Orihime san...aku masih mau melihat pelatih lumba-lumba itu."

Orihime tersenyum,"Fotonya sudah ada di kamera Rangiku kok."

"Tapi..."

"Ayo Rukia chan, mereka menunggu."

Rukia menoleh ke arah Orihime dengan pandangan memohon,"Sebentar saja, Orihime san. Aku tidak akan punya kesempatan lain melihatnya.

Orihime mengangguk lemah dan memutuskan menunggu Rukia sesaat lagi.

Rukia kembali memperhatikan pemuda berambut orange itu dan menyadari tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia harus lakukan ini. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Sekarang atau ia akan menyesal seumur hidupnya.

Sekan tak sadar...ia lalu melambaikan tangannya ke arah lima pemuda di seberang tribun. Pelatih-pelatih tersebut sedang membereskan property pertunjukan mereka barusan.

"Hei...! Halo...!"teriaknya sekencang-kencangnya.

Pemuda dengan tato di wajahnya yang duluan mendengar teriakan Rukia. Ia mengangkat wajahnya seakan bertanya apa mau Rukia dengan berteriak-teriak ke arah mereka.

"Ada apa?"

Rukia lalu menunjuk ke arah pemuda yang berambut orange. Yang dimaksud sedang sibuk merapikan ember-ember yang berserakan di atas panggung pertunjukan.

"Aku mau nomor telpon dia!"teriak Rukia.

Pemuda bertato di wajah terlihat tidak jelas dengan pernyataan Rukia. Ia menunjuk si rambut orange. Rukia langsung mengangguk-angguk senang.

"Ya..Dia! Nomor telponnya!"

Sekarang bukan cuma si wajah tato yang menoleh ke arah Rukia, tapi juga si rambut biru dan si botak. Mereka terlihat bingung dengan apa yang Rukia lakukan. Tidak mudah menangkap maksud teriakan seorang gadis dari jarak lebih dari 30 meter kan?

"Ya...dia!"teriak Rukia.

Si botak—meski tidak mendengar apa perkataan Rukia—tidak habis akal. Ia mencolek bahu si rambut orange yang segera tersentak kaget karena sedang fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Si botak lalu menunjuk ke arah Rukia. Pemuda berambut orange mengarahkan pandangan tepat ke arah Rukia dan menatap dengan bingung.

Rukia terkesiap.

Si botak terlihat mengatakan sesuatu pada pelatih berambut orange tersebut dan entah apa yang ia katakan, itu terlihat manjur. Pemuda berambut orange itu kemudian berjalan menyusuri pinggiran kolam dari seberang tribun mendekati tempat Rukia berdiri saat ini.

Rukia lagi-lagi terkesiap.

Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat, lebih cepat dan lebih cepat lagi. Kaki kecilnya terasa melemas—seakan tak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?"suara merdu khas laki-laki terdengar pelan dan ragu-ragu.

Tepat di depannya, hanya dipisahkan sebuah pembatas kaca mika sejauh 3 meter, Rukia melihat pelatih lumba-lumba berambut orange berdiri dengan tubuhnya yang langsing dan semampai.

Nafas Rukia serasa mau berhenti.

Ia lebih tampan saat dilihat dari jarak dekat.

"Boleh aku minta nomor telponmu?"tanya Rukia perlahan.

Wajah pemuda itu terlihat kaget. Ia ta menyangka wanita mungil di depannya akan menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"U-U-Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menelponmu."

Semburat warna kemerahan mendadak terlihat di wajah pemuda itu. Membuatnya terlihat lebih manis.

"Aku hanya ingin berteman,"buru-buru Rukia menambahkan.

Pemuda itu menatap dengan ragu-ragu, tapi kemudian berkata,"Baiklah..."lalu ia menyebutkan sederetan angka yang langsung dicatat Rukia di telpon genggamnya.

Rukia tersenyum,"Namamu?"

Pemuda itu menghela nafas,"Ichigo...Kurosaki Ichigo."

Rukia mengembangkan senyuman lebarnya,"Oh...aku Rukia. Senang berkenalan denganmu dan...terima kasih atas nomor telponmu. Bye!"

Rukia lalu langsung setengah berlari meninggalkan pelatih lumba-lumba yang masih terheran-heran di tempatnya berdiri. Sedetik yang lalu wanita itu masih di depannya dan detik berikutnya ia sudah kabur begitu saja.

Rukia menyunggingkan senyuman lebarnya saat ia melihat Orihime di luar wahana. Ia mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Aku dapat nomor telponnya,"katanya dengan bangga.

Orihime tertawa kecil dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sungguh wanita yang unik!

**End of this chapter**

**Author Notes:**

**Aku kembali lagi setelah semi hiatus cukup lama. Hiatus nulis, tapi tiap hari aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic2 teman-teman sekalian.**

**Mohon reviewnya agar menjadi penyemangatku dalam melanjutkan fic ini yaa...**

**Arigatou!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE DOLPHIN TRAINER**

**By Sava Kaladze's**

**Disclaimer: Absolutely, Tite Kubo..**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kamar apartemen.

Rukia berkali-kali menatap layar telepon genggamnya dengan bimbang. Berkali-kali pula ia mengamati sederetan angka yang sangat mengganggu pikirannya; nomor telepon sang pelatih lumba-lumba berambut orange. Susah payah ia memberanikan diri meminta nomor telepon itu dan sampai hari ini—tiga hari setelah kunjungannya ke Ocean Arena—ia tetap belum berbuat sesuatu apapun dengan nomor telepon itu.

Rukia merasa sangat bodoh. Apa sih susahnya menekan tombol dial dan mendengarkan nada tunggu?

Tidak susah sih…kalau hanya tentang menekan tombol dial.

Yang susah itu memulai percakapan dengan pelatih lumba-lumba itu. Rukia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan untuk mengawali percakapan. Bukan sekedar percakapan tentunya, percakapan yang berkualitas. Kesan yang baik dibutuhkan untuk mengawali sebuah pertemanan yang baik kan?

Itu sebabnya Rukia sampai detik ini masih bimbang menatap layar telepon genggamnya. Ia buntu. Ia tak tahu percakapan baik apa yang akan ia lontarkan untuk mendapat kesan yang baik di telinga sang pelatih lumba-lumba. Bukannya ia tidak ada ide untuk bahan obrolan, akan tetapi ia takut malah obrolannya akan terdengar 'garing' alias tidak menarik sama sekali. Jika sudah begitu dapat dipastikan ia bukan lawan bicara yang menyenangkan bagi sang pelatih lumba-lumba.

Oleh sebab itu, setelah bimbang selama lebih dari satu jam Rukia memutuskan ia akan memulainya dengan menulis.

'Dear Kurosaki san…'

Rukia cepat-cepat menghapus sms-nya yang baru tiga kata itu. Kurosaki san? Sepertinya kurang cocok, ujarnya dalam hati. Pelatih lumba-lumba bernama Kurosaki Ichigo sepertinya masih sangat muda. Mungkin lebih muda darinya. Mendadak hati Rukia mencelos. Ia memang sudah tidak muda lagi, sudah 28 tahun lagi. Usia 28 tahun yang seharusnya membuatnya terlihat sangat dewasa dan pantas memiliki keluarga sendiri.

Kenyataannya…sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan pemikiran umum.

Ia tidak terlihat sedewasa umurnya—berkat tubuhnya yang mungil dan wajah yang imut-imut—dan ia belum juga menikah seperti teman-teman seumurannya. Rukia suka kenyataan yang pertama, tapi kenyataan yang kedua membuatnya sering merasa miris.

Belum menikah di antara teman-teman yang sudah menikah membuatnya merasa nelangsa. Sedikit nelangsa dan juga…cemburu. Ia terkadang merasa cemburu melihat Orihime berkali-kali ditelepon anak-anaknya yang minta ia cepat-cepat pulang, atau cemburu melihat Momo sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa buah kotak makan snack untuk anak-anaknya yang kebetulan sekolah di tempat mereka mengajar, dan juga cemburu melihat tawa Rangiku saat melihat tulisan diskon 70% si bagian baju anak-anak.

Ia juga ingin merasakan kebahagiaan seperti mereka. Kebahagiaan memiliki pasangan hidup, keluarga kecil dan kehidupan yang berbeda dengan hidupnya yang terasa solitaire seperti sekarang ini.

Rukia mengepalkan tangannya.

Ia juga bisa memiliki kebahagian seperti itu!

Ia hanya perlu memompa sedikit keberanian. Sedikit saja.

'_Hai Ichigo. Apa kabar? Aku Rukia, yang minta nomor telepon kamu di Ocean Arena. Masih ingat?'_

Sent.

Rukia menghembuskan nafas dari mulut keras-keras. Memulai sesuatu memang tidak pernah mudah. Paling tidak ia berani mengirim sms untuk pelatih lumba-lumba itu.

Tet tet.

Ada sms masuk!

Rukia hampir terlonjak mendengar nada sms masuk dari telepon genggamnya. Ia tak menyangka akan secepat itu Ichigo membalas. Dengan rasa cemas ia membuka pesan masuk itu perlahan.

'_Rukia yang pendek itu ya? Masih ingat. Kabar baik. Sedang apa?'_

Pendek? Rukia mendadak ingin menendang sesuatu.

Rukia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan membayangkan senyuman manis pelatih lumba-lumba bernama Ichigo itu. Duh manisnya…Rukia tersenyum.

"Fokus pada tujuan, fokus pada tujuan,"gumam Rukia berkali-kali.

'_Pendek? Hmm..tidak terlalu kayanya. Aku cuma mungil. Aku sedang santai, habis pulang kerja. Kamu sedang melatih lumba-lumba kah?'_

Sent.

Rukia merasa jawaban sms yang baru saja dia kirimkan sungguh tidak bermutu, akan tetapi disebut pendek sama saja melukai harga dirinya. Ia lebih suka disebut mungil. Toh meski ia mungil, ia cukup berwibawa sebagai guru. Tidak ada satu pun muridnya atau orang tua muridnya yang terlihat mempermasalahkan tinggi badannya yang cuma 145 cm itu. Kesabaran dan dedikasinya dalam mengajar lebih dahulu diperhatikan orang sekitarnya daripada penampilan fisik belaka.

Tet tet.

Rukia cepat-cepat membaca sms masuknya.

'Tapi aku lihat kamu memang pendek. Jauh lah kalau dibandingkan dengan aku. Wah asyik sekali sudah bisa bersantai. Aku sedang rehat sebentar sehabis melatih Rui, tapi nanti sore masih harus berenang lagi.'

Rukia merasa lagi-lagi kesal dengan tulisan 'pendek' yang sekan-akan menjadi penekanan bagi Ichigo untuk mendeskripsikan tentang dirinya. Cepat-cepat ia tepis emosinya dan kembali mengingat kata fokus pada tujuan di dalam kepalanya.

'Sekali lagi…aku tidak pendek, cuma mungil. Rui lumba-lumba itu ya? Senangnya bisa berenang terus setiap hari.'

Sent.

Tak lama balasannya muncul.

'Kau memang pendek Non. Yah itu kalau di luar negeri mungkin dianggap cebol. Berenang tiap hari enak apanya? Cape tau.'

That's it!

Cebol?

Kemarahan Rukia sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Mungil? Ia mengakui. Pendek? Oke, ia masih maafkan. Cebol? Sudah keterlaluan!

'Berhenti mengatakan aku pendek atau cebol! Paling tidak warna rambutku normal, tidak menyala sepertimu. Kenapa rambutmu? Kebanyakan berenang dan terbakar matahari? Pasti karena itu. Atau salah cat rambut? Dan kebanyakan peroksida?'

Sent.

Rukia menyeringai puas. Gotcha!

Tet tet.

'Hehehehehe..aku tidak tahu kau sebegitu perhatiannya pada rambutku yang mencolok ini? Kenapa? Kau naksir aku ya?'

DEG!

Rukia segera melempar handphone nya ke tempat tidur. Ichigo itu sungguh keterlaluan. Benar-benar tak kentara dari wajahnya yang manis kalau orangnya sangat menyebalkan. Truly pain in the a**!

Wanita berambut hitam itu mendadak merasa moodnya tambah rusak dan memutuskan lebih baik mengerjakan pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari sekedar bersms ria dengan pelatih lumba-lumba itu.

Ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan tidur.

…..

….

…..

Kolam renang Ocean Arena.

Dua kepala orange dan merah berenang bersisian dengan sangat cepat. Kecipak air terdengar sangat membahana di ruangan kolam indoor yang siang itu sangat sepi. Kolam indoor ini memang diperuntukkan khusus untuk latihan lumba-lumba dengan pelatihnya, oleh sebab itu terlihat lebih kecil. Kolam itu dikelilingi dengan deretan kursi kayu yang melingkari setengah lingkaran luas kolam.

Dua ekor lumba-lumba tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam kolam. Moncong botol mereka menyeruak dengan cepat, lalu seakan-akan berbicara satu sama lain, mereka menggoyangkan buntut berkali-kali.

Yang berkepala merah meraih sirip salah satu lumba-lumba yang berukuran lebih besar dengan yang satunya. Ia lalu berpegangan dengan sirip atas si lumba-lumba dan berenang mengikuti si lumba-lumba seakan-akan diseret oleh makhluk air yang pintar itu. Pemuda yang berkepala orange tidak mau kalah. Ia bergegas berpegangan pada salah satu lumba-lumba dan meniup peluit yang mengalungi lehernya. Sang lumba-lumba itu sekan mengerti dan berenang lebih cepat mengejar rekan lumba-lumbanya.

Pada akhirnya lumba-lumba yang ditunggangi si rambut orange lah yang menang. Ia bergegas keluar dari kolam diikuti oleh si rambut merah.

"Ichigo…Rui tambah cepat saja!"tegur Abarai Renji—si rambut merah.

Yang dipanggil Ichigo—yang berambut orange tertawa lebar,"Tentu saja, aku kan lebih rajin melatih Rui, daripada kau melatih Azumi."

Renji mencibir, namun tak berkata apa-apa, ia tahu ucapan Ichigo itu ada benarnya. Ichigo memang paling rajin dalam melatih lumba-lumba 'piaraannya' dibandingkan kelima temannya yang lain. Tak heran jika Rui selalu mengikuti panduan Ichigo tanpa ia harus selalu melempar potongan ikan, selayaknya lumba-lumba lainnya.

Seorang pemuda berambut biru melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka berdua dan mengacungkan sebuah telepon genggam ke hadapan Ichigo. ichigo menerima telepon genggam itu dengan sedikit ragu.

"Kau baru sms dia lagi?"tanya Ichigo dengan hati-hati.

Grimmjow—pelatih lumba-lumba yang berambut biru itu, mengangguk dengan semangat,"Ya."

"Kau tidak bilang hal aneh-aneh kan?"tanya Ichigo lagi—masih dengan nada hati-hati.

Grimmjow merengut,"Kau ini, sudah ditolong malah bilang begitu. Sungguh terlalu."

"Aku kan cuma tanya. Kau kan sms pakai nomor teleponku, Grimm."

"Iya..iya..tapi kan aku menolongmu. Ini semua untukmu."

Renji yang sedari tadi diam di antara mereka berdua, menatap mereka berdua bergantian dengan keheranan. Ia pun bertanya dengan penasaran,"Ada apa sih kalian berdua? Kau menolong apa sih?"

Ichigo menghela nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab dengan agak malas,"Ada seorang pengunjung Ocean Arena yang minta nomor teleponku. Dia sms aku."

Renji terlihat tertarik dengan cerita Ichigo,"Lalu?"

"Dia sms aku."

"Dan kau balas?"tanya Renji lagi.

"Mana dia punya nyali!"sambar Grimmjow.

Ichigo mendelik ke arah Grimmjow seraya mengacungkan kepalan tangannya. Ia terlihat agak sebal.

"Tidak..."jawabnya enggan,"Grimmjow yang membalasnya."

Renji terbelalak,"Tunggu...tunggu...biar aku perjelas. Ada gadis yang minta nomor teleponmu, Ichigo. Kau berikan, lalu dia mengirimkan kamu sms dan Grimmjow yang membalas sms gadis itu?"

Spontan Ichigo dan Grimmjow mengangguk.

Renji masih terbelalak,"Tapi kenapa?"

Grimmjow terkikik,"Itu karena Ichigo tak punya nyali. Ia mau menolak gadis itu, tapi tak berani bilang. Kamu tahu kan Ichigo orangnya terlalu baik...jadi aku pinjam saja teleponnya dan aku yang balas smsnya. Lagipula gadis itu manis kok."

Ichigo tambah mendelik. Ia terlihat semakin sebal pada sahabatnya yang berambut biru itu.

"Bukan begitu! Grimm saja yang ngotot mau balas sms gadis itu."

"Bukan begitu yang kau bilang padaku. Kau bilang dia bukan tipemu. Kau lebih suka gadis yang rambutnya panjang, yang lebih seksi dan lebih menarik,"ujar Grimmjow sambil menyeringai.

Wajah Ichigo memerah. Ia tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Lihat wajah si bodoh itu,"tunjuk Grimmjow pada wajah Ichigo,"Sungguh bodoh dia itu, Renji. Dia tidak tahu betapa menariknya gadis itu. Yang ia lihat dari seorang lawan jenis hanya tubuhnya saja. Kadangkala kau agak picik, Ichigo. Kau serta-merta menolak gadis itu padahal kau belum mengenalnya."

Renji ikut-ikutan menatap Ichigo seakan meminta penjelasan logis tentang semua tuduhan Grimmjow padanya. Matanya terlihat menuntut.

Ichigo tertunduk, bingung harus berkomentar apa. Ditatapnya lantai kolam renang yang licin dan ia menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang basah. Terlihat sekali ia bingung.

"Iya...aku akui aku salah. Aku yang suruh Grimm balas sms Rukia. Tapi apa aku salah jika aku memang ga tertarik sama dia?"

"Stupid,"desis Grimmjow,"Kau tidak pernah baca sms yang ia kirimkan padaku ya eh..padamu?"

Ichigo menggeleng perlahan.

"Ya Tuhan, aku menolongmu supaya kau tidak kehilangan kesempatan emas, tapi sedikit pun hatimu tidak terusik untuk sekedar membaca sms-sms kami?"

Renji mendadak terlihat sewot juga. Ia tahu Grimmjow paling pandai menilai karakter orang, meskipun baru kenal. Oleh sebab itu, jika Grimmjow sampai sengotot ini...gadis itu pasti memang demikian menariknya. Apa yang tidak bisa dilihat Ichigo secara kasat mata, pasti dapat dilihat Grimmjow dengan intuisinya.

Grimmjow mendengus kesal.

"Terserahlah. Pokoknya kau ada janji kencan dengannya besok jam 5 sore di Karakura mall. Tepatnya di toko buku Hanazawa,"tukasnya tajam.

Ichigo hampir terlonjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan memekik,"Apa?"

"Kau tuli ya? Aku bilang kau ada janji kencan dengannya besok!"

"Tapi kenapa, Grimm?"

"Kalian bersms-an sudah cukup intens. Sudah saatnya kau tunjukkan mukamu sebagai seorang laki-laki."

"Tapi yang selama ini menulis sms buat dia kan kamu!"

Grimmjow menggeleng kepala berkali-kali,"Aku tak peduli. Itu namamu, wajahmu dan nomor teleponmu. Kau hadapi dia sendiri."

Setelah mengatakannya, Grimmjow pun pergi meninggalkan kolam latihan itu seraya menepuk bahu Renji seakan mengatakan 'sampai jumpa lagi'. Renji menyeringai nakal dan menertawakan wajah Ichigo yang benar-benar tampak pasrah dan sangat kebingungan.

"Ichigo, jangan pernah main-main dengan Grimmjow,"desisnya.

Pemuda berambut orange itu hanya menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Entah kenapa lidahnya mendadak kelu dan air ludahnya terasa pahit.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**a/n: **fic ini sebenarnya merupakan dedikasi untuk bleach vivariation fest bulan juli lalu, akan tetapi saya baru sadar kalau ternyata semua fic yang masuk adalah one shoot. Jadilah fic ini saja yang harus diupdate dan akan jadi fic multi chapters.

Terima kasih atas semua review yang masuk di chapter 1.

Boleh minta reviewnya lagi?

Domo arigatou.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE DOLPHIN TRAINER**

**By Sava Kaladze's**

**Disclaimer: Absolutely, Tite Kubo..**

**Chapter ****3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Karakura Mall.**

Tempat itu terletak di jantung kota Karakura. _The center of the city_. Pusat perbelanjaan yang terdiri dari 8 lantai itu berdiri megah sebagai satu-satunya mall termegah di Karakura. Dibangun oleh keluarga Yamamoto, mall itu dianggap sebagai landmark modern kota itu. Semua jenis toko ada di mall tersebut. Semua perlengkapan kebutuhan rumah tangga, makanan dari seluruh penjuru negeri Jepang bahkan internasional, mainan anak-anak bermacam rupa, pakaian dari garmen tingkat regional sampai desainer kenamaan tingkat dunia, segala macam hal dari yang termurah sampai termahal...singkatnya _all you need from head to toe_.

Ada tiga toko buku di Karakura mall. Yang pertama adalah toko buku afiliansi dari sebuah negara superpower di Eropa, Wordbanks. Toko buku itu menjual hampir semua buku yang diterbitkan dalam bahasa Inggris, dalam semua edisi—hard cover, soft cover dan paperback. Harganya tentu saja beragam, meski selazimnya buku import tetap saja mahal. Wordbanks selalu dipenuhi oleh pengunjung berkulit merah kepucatan—orang Eropa atau Amerika yang berdiam di Karakura. Ada juga orang-orang Jepang yang berkeliaran di toko buku itu, akan tetapi mereka umumnya pengajar universitas, bisnisman atau kalangan tingkat atas yang tak segan-segan mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk buku import yang mereka butuhkan.

Toko buku kedua adalah toko buku Akai Hato. Toko buku didesain khusus untuk anak muda. Interior yang berwarna-warni dan cat berwarna cerah mendominasi toko buku yang hampir 70% pengunjungnya adalah remaja. Buku-buku yang dijual didominasi oleh buku cerita anak-anak, novel remaja dan komik. Semua buku disampul plastik selayaknya buku-buku yang dijual di toko buku biasa, akan tetapi selalu ada satu eksemplar yang boleh dibaca gratisan dan jika tidak mau menunggu, pengunjung dapat langsung membeli. Banyak sekali kolektor yang sengaja datang untuk membeli di sana dan dengan sukarela mendaftar menjadi member tetap toko buku Akai Hato. Setiap member di toko buku tersebut berhak mendapat diskon 5% pembelian buku dan komik apa saja dan juga plastik pembungkus cover buku secara cuma-cuma. Pantas saja toko itu selalu ramai oleh kolektor komik—mereka merasa benar-benar dmanjakan.

Toko buku ketiga adalah toko buku Hanazawa. Toko buku yang satu ini adalah toko buku yang kepemilikannya dimiliki oleh orang lokal—orang asli Karakura. Seorang pengusaha pecinta buku bernama Ishida Uryuu menawarkan konsep toko buku yang berbeda dari dua toko buku lainnya yang ada di Karakura Mall. Interior Hanazawa lekat sekali dengan budaya Jepang. Rak-rak yang menyimpan bukunya adalah rak-rak kayu tradisional. Buku-buku yang dijual juga didominasi buku berbahasa Jepang, meski ada juga buku-buku berbahasa lain yang dijual meski tidak terlalu banyak. Di dalam toko buku terdapat cafe kecil yang menyerupai kedai minum teh—dengan tatami dan meja kecil. Semua penganan dan minuman yang bisa dipesan adalah resep tradisional Jepang. Para pelayannya pun mengenakan yukata dan hakama. Singkat kata, begitu seorang pengunjung masuk ke dalam toko buku Hanazawa ia akan merasa kembali ke suasana tempo dulu. Nyaman dan vintage.

Nah di toko buku itulah Rukia berdiri di depan salah satu rak buku-buku cerita anak. Ia menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Seseorang yang minggu-minggu terakhir ini selalu berkirim pesan singkat dengannya melalui telepon seluler.

The dolphin trainer—Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rukia mengenakan baju terusan berwarna biru muda dengan renda manis di sekeliling leher dan tangan bajunya. Rambutnya yang hitam sebahu baru saja ia keramas tadi siang sehingga masih tercium aroma strawberry khas shampoo kesukaannya. Di bahunya tergantung tas bertali panjang dengan ukuran sedang. Sepatu berhak sedang dengan lilitan tali hingga ke tungkai terlihat menambah manis kakinya yang jenjang.

Ia terlihat manis sekali.

Rukia melirik arlojinya. Sudah pukul 5 lewat 5 menit, akan tetapi belum terlihat tanda-tanda bahwa pemuda bernama Ichigo akan menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Wajah manis gadis itu mulai terlihat cemas. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sengaja datang 30 menit lebih awal agar bisa mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bertemu pelatih lumba-lumba yang telah membuatnya nekad meminta nomor teleponnya. Itu berarti sudah 35 menit ia berdiri menunggu. Kakinya sudah agak pegal. Penjaga toko berpakaian yukata sudah berkali-kali mondar-mandir di depannya seakan-akan mau mengecek apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Tentu saja Rukia merasa tidak enak. Ingin sekali ia langsung masuk ke cafe dan memesan minuman, akan tetapi ia jelas sekali menulis bertemu di _children's book section_ di sms nya yang terakhir kepada Ichigo.

Itu sebabnya ia kekeuh berdiri selama 35 menit di depan rak buku cerita anak-anak.

Seorang pemuda mengamati sosok mungil Rukia dari balik sebuah rak yang besar. Ia memakai sebuah topi karet yang menutupi seluruh rambutnya yang berwarna orange mencolok. Tentu saja ia memakai topi itu dengan tujuan yang jelas—ia tidak ingin segera dikenali oleh siapapun yang akan langsung mengenalinya dengan hanya melihat warna rambutnya.

Seperti gadis berbaju biru itu misalnya.

Ichigo merengut sebal. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin pergi ke toko buku ini. Tidak ingin bertemu dalam suatu kencan buta atau apapun namanya dengan gadis yang sama sekali ia tidak kenal_. Ia kan memang tidak kenal gadis itu, _terlepas kenyataan bahwa dirinya dan gadis itu secara intens saling berkiriman sms akhir-akhir ini. Nomor teleponnya, iya. Dirinya, tidak. Bukan dirinya yang mengirim sms pada gadis bernama Rukia itu. Grimmjow sahabatnya yang melakukan itu.

Grimmjow tinggal di satu gedung apartemen yang sama dengannya. Hanya berselang tiga pintu. Mudah saja baginya meminjam telepon genggam Ichigo, toh Ichigo mempunyai 2 buah telepon genggam yang berbeda nomor.

Pertanyaannya...kenapa?

Pemuda berambut biru itu hanya ingin membantu Ichigo mendapatkan gadis yang tepat. Itu saja. Tidak lebih tidak kurang, kata Grimmjow. Grimmjow agaknya bosan melihat Ichigo selalu berkutat di sekitar kolam renang dan apartemen saja. Ia yang terkenal mudah menaklukkan gadis manapun yang dia mau dengan tatapan matanya saja, ingin Ichigo berkencan dengan gadis yang baik. Seperti Rukia itu misalnya.

Masalahnya hanya satu.

Rukia benar-benar bukan tipe gadis impian Ichigo.

Ichigo melirik gadis bernama Rukia yang terlihat cemas menunggu di depan rak buku anak-anak. Lagi-lagi ia merengut. Gadis itu benar-benar bukan tipenya. Wajahnya sih cantik, tapi tubuhnnya terlalu mungil, rambutnya juga hitam dan tidak panjang dan yang paling tidak menarik di mata Ichigo, dadanya terlalu rata.

Duh, jauh sekali dari gambaran Ichigo tentang gadis impiannya. Ia perlahan tersenyum dan bayangan gadis berambut pirang, bertubuh sintal dengan senyuman menggoda dan dada yang menggairahkan spontan terpeta dalam otaknya. Ya ya ya...gadis seperti yang ia lihat di majalah-majalah pria luar negeri itulah yang ia impikan. Bukan seperti gadis itu, matanya mengarah pada Rukia.

Ia sudah cukup melihat dan tetap tidak ada suatu perasaan apapun yang membuatnya ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu dalam suatu kencan.

Dengan tergesa pemuda bertopi itu meninggalkan toko buku Hanazawa.

Sesosok lain yang berada di sudut lain dari toko buku itu menggeram kesal saat ia menyaksikan pemuda bertopi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Amarahnya mendadak memuncak. Susah payah ia lakoni atur pertemuan antara Ichigo dengan Rukia sore ini dan dengan mudahnya pemuda itu pergi begitu saja! Sungguh terlalu!

Grimmjow yang berdiri di depan rak buku masak mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal. Sangat-sangat kesal.

Sudah lebih dari setengah jam ia berdiri di situ. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa kencan yang ia rencanakan via sms atas nama Ichigo berjalan dengan lancar. Alih-alih berjalan seperti yang ia rencanakan, Ichigo malah kabur dari tempat ini.

Grimmjow menghela nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba meredakan kekesalan hatinya. Ia lalu melirik gadis berbaju biru yang masih setia berdiri sambil sesekali mengambil buku cerita anak-anak dari rak, membaca sinopsis cerita di bagian belakang buku, lalu kembali menoleh ke arah lorong toko buku seakan menantikan sesuatu.

Wajah gadis itu terlihat cemas.

Grimmjow melirik arlojinya. Sudah pukul 5.25, wajar jika gadis itu terlihat cemas. Hampir 1 jam ia berada di tempatnya berdiri. Ia pasti kelelahan dan tidak sabaran. Grimmjow sungguh tak tega. Secara teknis kan ia yang sebenarnya mengajak gadis itu berkencan atas nama Ichigo tentunya.

Pemuda berambut biru itu lalu memantapkan dirinya untuk melakukannya. Tak mungkin ia membiarkan gadis itu terus berdiri di tempatnya selama beberapa jam ke depan kan? Seseorang harus menyelamatkannya kan?

Ia lalu melangkah dengan cepat ke hadapan gadis itu.

Rukia terlonjak dari tempatnya berdiri saat sesosok tinggi berambut biru yang sangat mencolok muncul di depannya dengan tiba-tiba. Rukia menatap pemuda di depannya dengan kebingungan. Ia tak mengenal pemuda ini, meski samar-samar ia merasa seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

"Rukia?"

Suara bariton yang khas keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Suara yang terdengar sangat macho, sangat kelaki-lakian. Rukia sekali lagi terlonjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia mendongak menatap pemuda yang bertubuh sangat tinggi itu.

"Kamu Rukia kan?"

Rukia mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu. Bagaimana pemuda ini mengetahui namanya sedangkan ia yakin sekali ia tak mengenal pemuda ini?

Pemuda itu tersenyum.

Senyuman yang membuat lutut Rukia mendadak lemas. Senyuman yang pasti membuat puluhan gadis di luar sana juga akan lemas lututnya. Senyuman maut yang kiranya hanya dimiliki oleh Don Juan de Marco yang terkenal akan kelihaiannya menggaet wanita-wanita cantik.

Rukia cepat-cepat mengatur keterkejutannya.

"Maafkan keterlambatanku. Temanku Ichigo mendadak sakit perut tadi siang dan tak bisa datang kemari menemuimu. Ia lupa mengabarimu, dan baru ingat sore tadi. Ia tak bisa menghubungimu, jadi segera saja mengutusku. Sekali lagi...aku minta maaf karena telah membuatmu menunggu begitu lama," pemuda itu lalu membungkukkan punggungnya dengan takzim.

Rukia terpana melihat pemuda itu membungkuk hormat padanya. Segera ia bungkukkan juga punggungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baru saja sampai kok, tidak menunggu terlalu lama. Mungkin baru beberapa menit yang lalu,"ujar Rukia dengan suara yang terdengar tak enak dengan sikap pemuda di depannya.

Grimmjow mengangkat tubuhnya. _Beberapa menit yang lalu?_ Ia tahu pasti Rukia sudah sampai hampir sejam yang lalu. Benar-benar sikap seorang wanita yang baik, pikir Grimmjow, ia tak ingin membuat lawan bicaranya merasa bersalah.

"Kenalkan, aku Grimmjow Jeagerjacques,"ujar Grimmjow seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Gadis berambut hitam itu menyalami tangan kekar yang terulur di hadapannya dengan ragu,"Rukia...Kuchiki Rukia."

"Aku banyak dengar cerita tentangmu,"ujar Grimmjow. Karena aku yang selama ini mengirimkan sms padamu, lanjutnya dalam hati.

Rukia tersenyum malu. Ia tertunduk sesaat.

Grimmjow terkesima melihat senyuman malu-malu Rukia. Ia tak menyangka gadis itu bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Ia tahu cerita nekad gadis yang meminta nomor telepon Ichigo di Ocean Arena tempo hari dan ia langsung berpendapat, Rukia pastilah seorang gadis agresif yang terbiasa berhadapan dengan laki-laki model apapun juga.

Akan tetapi...Rukia tidak tampak seperti gadis yang agresif seperti yang diceritakan Ichigo. ia tampak baik. Kesan yang sebenarnya terlihat dari isi sms-smsnya. Ia memang gadis baik-baik. Akan tetapi di hadapannya, ia juga melihat bahwa Rukia sepertinya gadis yang polos.

Mendadak rasa penyesalan menyeruak dari dalam hati pemuda itu. Ia kan telah membohongi gadis itu. Ia telah menimbulkan kesan bahwa Ichigo _naksir _gadis itu. Duh Grimmjow ingin rasanya menonjok wajahnya sendiri!

Rukia lalu mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap Grimmjow dengan sorot mata kelelahan. Ia sudah berdiri di toko itu selama satu jam tanpa istirahat, sudah pasti ia merasa lelah.

"Jeagerjacques san, aku mohon pamit,"kata Rukia lembut.

Grimmjow terpana sesaat. Tak menyangka kalimat tersebut akan keluar dari gadis itu.

"Cukup Grimmjow saja!"serunya cepat.

Rukia segera mengangguk,"Oh...Grimmjow? baiklah. Terima kasih sudah mengabari ketidakhadiran Ichigo padaku. Aku pamit."

"Kau mau pergi?"tanya Grimmjow—tidak percaya.

Rukia mengangguk,"Aku ada janji dengan Ichigo. Jika ia berhalangan, aku lebih baik pulang. Sampaikan saja salamku agar ia lekas sembuh."

Grimmjow menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali,"Tapi kan bukan berarti kau harus langsung pulang_," Tidak setelah kau menunggu satu jam demi si Kampret itu, Rukia,_"Ini sudah hampir malam. Bagaimana kalau aku traktir kau makan malam?"

Rukia terdiam. Ia menimbang-nimbang.

Ia terpesona pada pandangan pertama terhadap pelatih lumba-lumba bernama Ichigo dan dengan spontanitas yang mencengangkan, meminta nomor telepon pelatih lumba-lumba itu. Ia yang duluan memulai pertemanan mereka dengan mengirim sms dan seperti yang ia harapkan, Ichigo membalasnya. Ichigo yang mengusulkan kencan ini, akan tetapi ia tak datang karena sakit. Ia mengutus seorang temannya yang warna rambutnya tak kalah aneh untuk mengabarinya. Sekarang teman Ichigo ini mengajaknya makan malam?

_Apa bijaksana menerima tawaran makan malam dari teman seseorang yang kau taksir, Rukia?_ tanya Rukia dalam hatinya.

"Please..."ujar Grimmjow seakan ingin meyakinkan gadis yang masih terlihat ragu di hadapannya.

"Apa tidak merepotkan kamu?"Rukia masih ragu.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak."

"Aku tak enak hati. Kamu kan hanya dimintai tolong mengabari kondisi Ichigo."

"Jangan begitu. Aku free malam ini dan si kam...maksudku, Ichigo juga pastinya tidak keberatan aku mengjakmu makan malam. Ini kan salah dia,"Grimmjow menyeringai membayangkan wajah berkerut Ichigo yang malam ini terasa menyebalkan di mata Grimmjow.

"Ia kan sakit, mana bisa disalahkan?"

Grimmjow mengangguk. _Betul, sakit jiwa. Atau minimal, sakit mata_,"Oh iya, Ichigo kan sakit ya."

Rukia menghela nafas—masih menimbang. Ia melirik Grimmjow yang terlihat berharap ia mengiyakan tawarannya. Rukia mendadak merasa tak enak hati. Pemuda berambut biru ini sepertinya serius.

"Baiklah."

Grimmjow langsung tersenyum sumringah. Beban penyesalan di hatinya terasa agak berkurang. Setelah membuat gadis ini menunggu sejam lebih, paling tidak ia bisa mentraktirnya makan—dengan begitu ia tidak terlalu merasa bersalah.

"Oke, mari kita tinggalkan tempat ini,"bisik Grimmjow.

.

.

.

.

**Sebuah restoran di Karakura Mall.**

Grimmjow memilih sebuah restoran masakan china untuk mentraktir Rukia. Restoran itu menyajikan segala macam masakan china yang dimasak langsung oleh koki yang berasal dari Hongkong dan Taiwan. Restoran bermana Red Bowl itu cukup terkenal dengan makanannya yang lezat dan harganya yang agak mahal. Pengunjungnya pun biasanya kalangan berduit dan harus mereservasi tempat sebelumnya jika ingin berkunjung ke Red Bowl.

Rukia agak heran Grimmjow membawanya ke tempat itu.

Pelayan membawa mereka ke sebuah kamar yang letaknya agak ke dalam restoran. Awalnya Rukia ingin protes karena harus makan di ruangan yang tertutup berdua saja, namun ia baru sadar memang seperti itulah ruangan makan di restoran ini. Semuanya merupakan ruangan-ruangan yang disekat seperti kamar-kamar sendiri. Tujuannya pasti hanya satu, untuk menjaga privasi.

Kamar makan itu tidak begitu besar. Jendela kaca sewarna pelangi mengelilingi dua sisi dinding kamar itu. Jendela yang besar terletak di depan meja—merupakan jendela menuju view ke atas panggung yang terletak di tengah-tengah restoran. Seorang wanita cantik berparas sangat oriental menyanyikan lagu-lagu Teresa Teng. Rukia langsung menyimpulkan pastilah di dalam setiap kamar makan ada jendela yang memungkinkan pengunjungnya menonton pertunjukan di atas panggung.

Pantas saja harus reservasi.

Rukia melirik Grimmjow yang sedang membaca daftar menu di seberang meja. Pemuda itu memiliki dagu yang lancip, rahang yang tegas dan mata biru laut sewarna dengan rambutnya.

Mata pemuda bernama Grimmjow itu...pastilah daya tarik utamanya selain senyum, pikir Rukia dalam hati. Matanya yang biru laut itu indah sekali—kedua bola matanya mengesankan keteduhan dan ketenangan. Akan tetapi saat orang beralih dari mata ke rambutnya yang senada, kesan teduh dan tenang itu langsung berubah 180 derajat. Rambutnya yang biru itu malah membuatnya terlihat pembangkang, pencinta kebebasan dan agak urakan.

Dua hal yang bertolak belakang berada dalam satu sosok pemuda.

Entah kenapa dua hal berlawanan itu malah membuat pemuda ini terlihat...menarik.

Deg!

Rukia tersentak sendiri. Apa hatinya tidak salah kasih komentar barusan? Hatinya bilang pemuda di depannya ini menarik?

"Mau pesan apa?"tanya Grimmjow yang sukses menyadarkan Rukia dari lamunannya.

Rukia segera meraih daftar menu di atas meja dan membaca sekilas. Ia sedikit terbelalak melihat harga makanan yang tertera dan langsung memutuskan tidak mau melihat daftar harga makanan di halaman-halaman berikutnya.

"Jadi...Rukia mau pesan apa?"tanya Grimmjow lagi.

"Ikut pesanan kamu saja deh,"jawab Rukia singkat.

Alis mata pemuda di depannya berkerut,"Ikut pesananku? Yakin?"

Gadis bermata ungu itu mengangguk.

"Oke..."Ia menunjuk daftar menu di tangannya pada pelayan yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping meja dengan takzim,"Aku pesan dua nasi hainam, satu porsi capcay seafood, satu bebek goreng peking, empat porsi dimsum juga...campur antara siomay, hakau, hisit udang juga," Grimmjow membuka-buka daftar menu lagi,"Untuk makanan pembuka aku pesan sup asparagus dan makanan penutupnya...es burung walet. Keduanya dua porsi. Minumannya..."Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari daftar menu ke arah Rukia,"Kau suka minum apa?"

Rukia terbelalak mendengar semua pesanan yang dibacakan Grimmjow. Banyak sekali! Siapa yang mau makan sebanyak itu?

"Air putih saja,"jawab Rukia cepat.

"Oke...dua air putih,"ia menyerahkan daftar menu ke tangan sang pelayan,"Nanti kalau ada lagi yang akan kupesan akan aku ya, tidak pakai lama ya?"

Pelayan itu mengangguk dengan takzim. Ia membacakan seluruh pesanan Grimmjow sekali lagi, lalu pergi keluar kamar setelah Grimmjow mengiyakan pesanannya.

Rukia masih terkaget-kaget dengan pesanan Grimmjow. Ia menatap pemuda di seberangnya dengan mata setengah melotot.

"Kamu mau makan semuanya?"

Grimmjow melayangkan pandangannya ke arah penyanyi cantik yang sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu Teresa Teng dengan mendayu-dayu. Tidak seindah suara penyanyi aslinya, tapi juga tidak buruk. Suara penyanyi itu cukup merdu untuk ukuran penyanyi klub.

"Bukan aku, tapi kamu,"tukas Grimmjow—tetap menatap penyanyi di atas panggung.

"What? You've gotta be kidding me!"

Grimmjow menoleh dan mendapati wajah Rukia memerah. Ia langsung terkikik.

"Just kidding, Rukia."

"Kenapa pesan sebanyak itu?"Rukia masih panik.

"So we have plenty of time to talk."

"About what?"

Grimmjow menyeringai,"Ichigo tentunya."

Mendengar nama yang disebut barusan, hati Rukia mendadak dagdigdug. Bayangan pemuda tampan berambut orange berkelebat di benaknya—sukses membuatnya terpaku di kursinya dan bersiap menyimak perkataan Grimmjow tanpa ketinggalan satu patah kata pun.

"Aku dan dia pelatih lumba-lumba di Ocean Arena..."Grimmjow memulai ceritanya.

_Itu menjelaskan kenapa ia merasa ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat pemuda ini_. Rambut yang mencolok itu kan trademark para pelatih lumba-lumba di Ocean Arena saat ia dan murid-muridnya menonton pertunjukkan lumba-lumba tempo hari.

"Ichigo adalah pelatih yang paling berkomitmen tinggi dalam melatih lumba-lumba. Mamalia itu adalah hidupnya, kepada siapa ia mencurahkan perhatian dan keseriusannya. Beda lah denganku."

"Heh...maksudmu?"Rukia tambah tertarik dengan cerita Grimmjow.

"Aku jadi pelatih lumba-lumba karena aku suka berenang dan suka binatang. Tidak berniat menjadikan ini sebagai profesiku. Lain dengan Ichigo, seluruh keluarganya bekerja di Ocean Arena dan wahana rekreasi lainnya. Menjadi pelatih lumba-lumba adalah impiannya sedari kecil."

Rukia tersenyum. Impian sedari kecil memang membuat seseorang mencurahkan waktu dan tenaganya untuk mencapainya. Seperti dirinya juga. Ia selalu ingin menjadi guru sejak kecil...dan sekarang ia telah mencapai impian masa kecilnya itu.

Grimmjow terdiam sesaat. Ia terpaku melihat senyuman yang terulas di bibir mungil gadis di depannya. Senyuman itu terlihat ringan namun sangat membius, karena jarang sekali disunggingkan pemilik bibir itu.

Apa karena ia jarang bertemu gadis ini?

Rukia seorang guru, ia pasti sering tersenyum pada anak muridnya.

Apa gadis ini sadar, senyumannya demikian membius?

Grimmjow menarik nafas panjang.

Ia harus berhasil dengan misinya mendekatkan Ichigo dengan gadis bernama Kuchiki Rukia ini. Ichigo harus melihat gadis ini dengan mata hatinya, bukan dengan mata fisiknya. Harus! Ia akan membuat Ichigo membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Pasti itu!

Tak berapa lama kemudian satu-persatu pesanan datang dan mereka memulai santap malam itu dengan perlahan. Kedua telinga Rukia siap mendengarkan semua cerita Grimmjow. Grimmjow pun siap mengumpulkan semua kelebihan hati itu di dalam otaknya.

Ia harus menyusun rencana, rencana dan rencana.

...

...

...

To be continued.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Aku tertawa-tawa sendiri membaca review yang masuk dari reman-teman sekalian, hehehehehehe...

Makasih banyak untuk yang udah review chapter 2: _Arlheaa, Bl3achtou4ro, minami kyokai, zangetsuichigo13, girlinlightblue, kurochi agitohana, ougon22, chappynk ichiruya, jee-ya zettyra, eka kuchiki._

Review kalian semua adalah penyemangat buat aku update di tengah-tengah kesibukan tanpa jeda hehehehhehehe...


	4. Chapter 4

**THE DOLPHIN TRAINER**

**By Sava Kaladze**

**Disclaimer: Absolutely, Tite Kubo..**

_Cinta itu datang tanpa diprediksi, tanpa kalkulasi, tanpa dimengerti dan bisa datang di mana saja, kapan saja dan pada siapa saja. Oleh sebab itu, tak perlu berusaha memahami apa itu cinta._

_Nikmati saja tiap detik berharganya…_

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ocean Arena.

Kelima pelatih lumba-lumba yang baru saja menampilkan penampilan terbaik mereka di hadapan pengunjung Ocean Arena, menundukkan tubuh mereka sebagai penghormatan terakhir kepada pengunjung yang sudah jauh-jauh datang dari berbagai tempat di Jepang.

Penghormatan mereka itu dibalas dengan standing ovation oleh hamper seluruh pengunjung. Pertunjukan lumba-lumba memang sangat menarik, khususnya bagi pengunjung yang belum pernah menyaksikan atraksi lumba-lumba sebelumnya. Kebetulan pengunjung hari ini hampir seluruhnya adalah sekolah-sekolah dari luar Karakura yang memenuhi undangan Ocean Arena. Mereka sangat puas dengan atraksi barusan. Senyuman, decak kagum dan komentar-komentar memuji keluar spontan dari mulut para pengunjung tersebut.

Lumba-lumba adalah mamalia terpintar. Pelatih lumba-lumba adalah pemandangan terindah.

Pelatih lumba-lumba berambut orange bergegas meninggalkan panggung untuk membereskan perlengkapan yang mereka pakai pada atraksi sebelumnya. Beberapa gelang-gelang berukuran besar tergeletak berantakan di atas lantai, juga potongan-potongan ikan yang tercecer dari ember. Beberapa benda lainnya juga terletak tak beraturan. Ichigo paling tak bisa melihat benda yang berantakan, oleh sebab itu selalu ia duluan yang turun tangan merapikan dalam setiap akhir sesi atraksi.

Grimmjow tak mau membuang waktu begitu melihat Ichigo tinggal sendirian di dekat kolam. Dihampirinya pemuda yang sedang mengutip gelang-gelang di lantai itu.

"Ichigo, aku mau bicara,"katanya tegas.

Ichigo sudah tahu cepat atau lambat, Grimmjow pasti akan bicara padanya. Ia sudah tidak perlu menerka tentang apa, ia sudah tahu. Ini pasti soal kencan buta dengan gadis bernama Rukia kemarin. Kencan yang sudah ia gagalkan sepihak.

"Iya. Tentang kencan kemarin kan?"sahut Ichigo dengan tenang dan masih sibuk membereskan gelang-gelang yang jumlahnya ada lebih dari dua puluh itu.

Grimmjow merengut melihat ketenangan di wajah Ichigo. Bisa-bisanya kau setenang itu, ujarnya membatin,"Kenapa kau tidak menemuinya?"

Ichigo tersentak dan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Grimmjow. Ia tahu Grimmjow akan bertanya soal kencannya, akan tetapi ia tidak mengira bahwa Grimmjow tahu ia tidak menemui gadis itu.

"Kamu tahu?"

Grimmjow mengangguk setengah emosi,"Ya pasti tahu, aku ada di sana…Baka!"

Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya yang memang sudah berkerut,"Hah! Kau ada di sana? Kau…membuntutiku ya?"tanyanya menuduh.

"Hei, aku tidak membuntuti! Aku hanya mengintip. Aku harus memastikan kau bertemu dengan Rukia. Akan tetapi yang aku lihat, kau malah tidak jadi menemuinya dan kabur. Dasar baka!" Wajah Grimmjow memerah karena kesal.

Wajah Ichigo terlihat kurang nyaman dengan perkataan Grimmjow barusan, ia menelan ludahnya dengan enggan,"Aku…aku…aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak mau dijodoh-jodohkan."

"Siapa yang mau menjodohkanmu, Baka? Ini zaman modern dan aku bukan ibumu. Aku hanya ingin kau sekali-kali berkencan, itu saja."

"Aku juga mau kok…berkencan!"Ichigo membela diri.

"Tapi buktinya apa? Sudah susah payah aku usahakan kencan dengan Rukia, kamu malah kabur."

Lagi-lagi Ichigo menelan ludahnya,"Aku…aku…bagaimana bilangnya ya? Aku …aku…tidak ada chemistry dengan gadis itu,"katanya pelan.

Grimmjow melongo mendengarnya. Chemistry? Perlahan tapi pasti sebuah seringai nakal muncul di wajah urakan Grimmjow. Ia lalu merangkul bahu Ichigo dan menjitak kepala orange itu perlahan.

TUK!

Meski tidak sakit sama sekali, Ichigo tetap saja mengusap kepalanya. Ia memandangi Grimmjow dengan kebingungan.

"Kau ini polos sekali, Ichigo. Benar-benar polos. Mungkin cowok terpolos yang pernah kutemui hahahahahaha.."Grimmjow tertawa geli.

Ichigo masih terpaku bingung di tempatnya berdiri. Grimmjow lalu menarik tangannya untuk duduk di tepi kolam. Mereka duduk bersisian dengan setengah kaki terjuntai di dalam kolam.

Grimmjow lalu memandang wajah Ichigo dengan tampang serius. Hal yang jarang terjadi sebenarnya. Ichigo bertampang serius, itu sudah pembawaan. Grimmjow? Itu berkah Yang Maha Kuasa.

"Apa sih itu chemistry, Ichi?"

Ichigo mengangkat bahunya. Tidak tahu.

"Oke, biar aku jelaskan. Everything based on my experience,"Grimmjow melirik Ichigo, mengharapkan suatu reaksi.

Ichigo mengangguk. Ia terlihat seperti seorang murid yang siap diceramahi panjang lebar oleh gurunya.

"Yang dimaksud dengan chemistry dalam hubungan percintaan, bisa kau artikan sebagai getaran. Chemistry sering diartikan saat kau pertama kali bertemu seorang gadis di suatu tempat misalnya, kali pertama kau melihat wajahnya…deg, kau merasa hatimu berdebar-debar dan entah kenapa, saat itu kau tahu dialah gadis yang kauinginkan dalam hidupmu."

Ichigo mengangguk-angguk tanda memahami perkataan Grimmjow.

"Itu chemistry model pertama."

"Oh ada model lain?"tanya Ichigo penasaran.

Grimmjow mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya,"Tentu saja ada. Aku paling sering mengalami chemistry yang seperti ini."

"Seperti apa, Grimm?"

"Chemistry yang kedua adalah chemistry yang timbul saat kau berteman baik dengan seorang gadis. Kau sering ngobrol dengannya. Kau menemukan banyak hal dalam dirinya yang mungkin memiliki persamaan denganmu. Atau jika hal-hal dalam dirinya berbeda dengan dirimu, paling tidak kau bisa menerima perbedaan itu sebagai suatu hal yang membuatmu tertantang. Membuatmu tetap ingin mengenal dirinya. Membuatmu tidak takut dengan segala macam perbedaan. Lalu…" Grimmjow terdiam sesaat. Matanya menatap jauh ke dalam kolam.

Ichigo tambah penasaran,"Lalu apa, Grimm? Jangan berhenti di tengah-tengah dong!"

Grimmjow menghela nafas dalam-dalam, seakan mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya,"Lalu…saat kau menyentuh tangannya, kau merasakan dirimu bagaikan tersengat listrik. Membuatmu kaget dan tak percaya bahwa kau bisa merasakan getaran begitu hebatnya saat kulitmu bersentuhan dengan kulitnya."

Ichigo terpana,"Wow…sedahsyat itu?"

"Ya," Lalu Grimmjow melihat ke arah wajah sahabatnya itu,"Dan satu hal lagi. Saat akhirnya kau mencium bibirnya…" Ia berhenti sebentar dan mengecek reaksi Ichigo.

Ichigo melongo. Mulutnya membentuk huruf O, tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Cukup raut wajahnya yang penasaran setengah mati saja yang menjelaskan bahwa ia ingin tahu.

"Saat kau mencium bibirnya…kau tahu, kau rela mengorbankan apapun yang kau miliki di dunia ini hanya untuk dirinya. Hanya untuk dirinya seorang. Itulah chemistry yang kumaksud,"Grimmjow menyeringai.

Ichigo lagi-lagi menganggukkan kepalanya,"Dahsyatnya."

"Ya."

Ichigo menatap Grimmjow dengan penuh selidik,"Artinya…kau pernah merasakan chemistry itu dong, Grimm?"

Wajah Grimmjow mendadak tertunduk. Terlihat awan gelap menggelayut di matanya yang sebiru laut.

"Aku berkali-kali kenalan dan berpacaran dengan gadis-gadis cantik, Ichigo. Semua mantan-mantanku mungkin tipe gadis yang akan kau suka. Kau tahu kan? Cantik, rambut panjang, seksi, yah…mungkin tipe yang akan membuat mata laki-laki akan melotot matanya saat pertama kali melihat mereka."

Ichigo menyeringai nakal. _Tipe idamanku_, ia membatin.

"Tapi…jujur…aku tidak pernah merasakan chemistry yang demikian dalam seperti yang aku gambarkan padamu. Listrik saat bersentuhan, ada tapi tidak sedahsyat yang aku gambarkan. Saat aku mencium mereka, ada rasa ingin tahu, penasaran, dan mungkin juga nafsu. Itu saja. Tidak ada yang membuatku ingin mengorbankan segalanya untuk dia. Itu sebabnya…setelah berciuman, tak lama kemudian aku pasti putus," Grimmjow lalu menoleh ke arah Ichigo. Matanya terlihat kelam, tak seindah biasanya.

"Hah! Kenapa?"Ichigo terpekik,"Mereka kan cantik!"

"Duh Ichigo, ini persis seperti masalahmu. Rukia juga cantik, tapi kau bilang tak ada chemistry. Kau malah lebih parah, mendekatinya saja kau sudah antipati. Nah untuk mendapat chemistry, kau kan harus mengenalnya."

"Rukia memang cantik, tapi tidak seksi. Kalau mantan-mantanmu aku yakin pasti cantik dan wow,"tangan Ichigo meliuk-liuk di udara seperti menggambarkan gitar spanyol.

Grimmjow menggeleng-gelengkan kepala,"Intinya cantik dan seksi saja tidak cukup untuk membuatmu mendapatkan chemistry, Ichi. Kau harus mengenal seseorang untuk mendapatkan chemistry dan jatuh cinta. Aku saja yang berkali-kali gonta-ganti pacar yang cantik, tetap tidak dapat menemukan chemistry yang seutuhnya. Nah bagaimana kamu mau merasakan apa itu chemistry, kalau kamu terlanjur antipati!"

Ichigo merengut, merasa ucapan Grimmjow ada benarnya, akan tetapi setengah hati menerima kebenaran itu. Ia lalu berkata pelan,"Iya. Tapi kau sendiri juga tak pernah merasakan chemistry..."

"Pernah tapi tidak dahsyat, tidak membuatku ingin mengorbankan segalanya,"tukas Grimmjow cepat.

"Terus siapa yang pernah?"

"Kisuke san pernah," jawab Grimmjow menyebutkan nama pemilik Ocean Arena, Urahara Kisuke. Pengusaha taman hiburan yang terkenal sangat peduli pada kelangsungan hidup binatang dan habitatnya.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya, dengan istrinya Yoruichi san. Kisuke san juga agak playboy sepertiku, sering kali bergonta-ganti pasangan, tapi tak pernah ada yang sanggup menyeretnya ke altar pernikahan. Yoruichi san adalah sahabatnya sejak sekolah. Tempat ia berkeluh-kesah, berdiskusi masalah bisnis, masalah hidup dan segalanya. Tentu saja Yoruichi san tahu dengan jelas sepak terjang Kisuke san dengan wanita-wanita, dan meski sesungguhnya ia mencintai Kisuke san, ia tetap setia di sampingnya sebagai sahabat tanpa mengindahkan kelakuannya. Sampai…"

Mata Ichigo membelalak penasaran,"Sampai apa, Grimm?"

"Sampai akhirnya Yoruichi san kejatuhan cinta seorang pengacara tenar, Aizen Sousuke."

"Aizen Sousuke yang pengacara pejabat dan artis itu!"

Grimmjow mengangguk,"Orang pintar selalu tahu berlian yang belum diasah sempurna, Ichi. Yoruichi san itu sangat pintar dan baik orangnya. Ia sangat low profile meski keluarganya di Tokyo memiliki bisnis yang bagus. Aizen Sosuke mencurahkan banyak perhatian pada Yoruichi san, mengiriminya bunga, hadiah, membawanya makan malam ke tempat-tempat yang sangat bagus. Wah pokoknya benar-benar memperlakukannya seperti putri."

"Hebat memang pengacara itu. Tampan dan karirnya bagus."

"Saat Yoruichi san sudah sibuk dengan Aizen, barulah Kisuke san sadar bahwa ia tak pernah benar-benar berusaha menemukan pendamping hidup yang sesungguhnya, karena ia merasa di dalam hidupnya…ia sudah memiliki wanita yang mendampinginya, meski hanya sebagai seorang sahabat. Yoruichi san membuat hidup Kisuke san nyaman dan lengkap. Saat itulah ia baru tahu bahwa ia memiliki chemistry yang sedemikian dalam pada diri Yoruichi san."

Ichigo terbelalak lagi,"Wow…ceritamu tambah seru. Kemudian apa yang terjadi?"

"Perjuangan Kisuke kan mendapatkan hati Yoruichi san. Tidak mudah awalnya, karena Yoruichi san melihat Aizen san juga pria yang baik dan bias membuatnya merasa terlindungi. Tapi Ichigo…cinta selalu menang. Kerja keras Kisuke san dalam merubah diri, gaya hidupnya dan menunjukkan cintanya, melelehkan hati Yoruichi san. Ia lalu memilih Kisuke san, sahabatnya sendiri."

Ichigo tersenyum lebar,"Kok kamu tahu sebanyak itu tentang kehidupan Kisuke san atasan kita, Grimm?"

Grimmjow menyeringai nakal,"Kau jarang baca tabloid gossip atau nonton infotainment ya, Ichi?" ia tertawa. _Tentu saja aku tahu, Yoruichi san kan kakak_ _kandungku_, ujarnya dalam hati.

"Hehehehehe jarang. Aku kan tidak malas sepertimu!"cibir Ichigo.

"Hei…aku tidak semalas itu, Baka. Aku kerja sebaik-baiknya kok sama sepertimu,"Grimmjow terlihat berpikir sebentar,"Tidak sama sepertimu deh. Kau workaholic. Aku womanholic."

Keduanya lalu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Jadi seperti itu ya chemistry?"tanya Ichigo lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya."

"Tidak mudah mendapatkannya,"ujar pemuda berambut orange itu lagi.

"Tidak sulit kalau mau mencoba,"sahut Grimmjow.

"Rukia itu marah tidak ya karena aku tidak datang?"

Grimmjow tertunduk lagi. Wajah gadis manis bermata violet yang teduh bermain-main di benaknya. Senyuman gadis itu begitu manis dan membius. Kata-kata yang irit keluar dari mulutnya seakan membuat pendengarnya menunggu-nunggu apa yang akan ia katakana berikutnya. _Apa ia irit omongan karena belum mengenal aku ya?_ tanya Grimmjow dalam hati. _Rukia kan tidak tahu bahwa aku yang selama ini membalas sms-smsnya untuk Ichigo, tentu saja ia jadinya tidak mengenalku._

Grimmjow melirik Ichigo yang sedang menunggu jawaban darinya. Muka Ichigo terlihat polos, terlihat penuh rasa ingin tahu, terlihat penasaran_. Gadis sebaik Rukia_ _mungkin akan cocok dengan seseorang sepolos Ichigo_, batinnya berkata. _Mungkin._

"Tidak, Rukia kan baik,"jawab Grimmjow singkat—memutuskan bahwa Ichigo tidak perlu tahu bahwa ia sudah menggantikan kencan gagal Rukia dengan Ichigo dengan kencan menyenangkan antara Rukia dan dirinya.

"Begitu ya? Sepertinya ia memang baik. Tapi…"Ichigo menghembuskan nafas keras-keras dari mulutnya,"Aku tetap mengidam-idamkan gadis yang seksi."

"ICHIIIIIIIII!"seru Grimmjow,"Bagian mana sih dari ceritaku yang kamu tak mengerti?" Grimmjow mengetuk-etuk dahi Ichigo, mengecek apakah otaknya masih berfungsi atau tidak,"Haloooo, apa ada orang di sana?"

Ichigo tertawa renyah,"Dasar! Aku mengerti kok, tapi tidak salah kan kalau aku punya tipe wanita idaman?"

Grimmjow tertegun. Ditatapnya Ichigo lekat-lekat.

Memang tidak salah. Ucapan Ichigo memang tidak salah. Tidak salah kalau seorang laki-laki punya tipe wanita idaman. Benar-benar tidak salah. Seratus persen tidak salah.

Hanya saja…kok sayang sekali kalau Ichigo tidak naksir Rukia yang manis itu?

Manis? _Gadis itu memang terlihat manis dengan tubuhnya yang mungil kan?_

"Tidak salah juga sih,"Grimmjow sedikit merengut,"Tapi harusnya kamu tidak antipati begitu. Beri dia kesempatan. Ia kelihatannya suka sekali denganmu."

Ichigo terdiam. Grimmjow pun sungkan melanjutkan obrolan. Wajah pemuda berambut orange itu terlihat berpikir keras dan Grimmjow tidak enak mengganggunya.

.

.

.

Karakura School.

Ruangan kelas yang didominasi warna hijau itu terlihat lengang. Sudah tidak terlihat seorang murid pun di dalamnya. Semua murid sudah pulang lebih dari sejam yang lalu dan jika masih ada satu dua murid yang berkeliaran di kelas-kelas atau lapangan sekolah, itu pastinya karena mereka belum dijemput orang tua mereka.

Rukia masih menekuri tumpukan tinggi kertas di atas mejanya. Semuanya adalah hasil ulangan harian murid-muridnya untuk pelajaran Math, Science dan English yang diajarkan Rukia. Minggu ini adalah pekan ulangan dan itu artinya bukan cuma belajar ekstra keras dari murid, tapi juga kerja ekstra bagi guru untuk mengkoreksi semua kertas ulangan murid-muridnya.

Rukia berkali-kali mengernyitkan dahinya membaca tulisan tangan murid-murid. Tulisan anak kelas 1 SD memang belum bagus. Mereka baru belajar membaca dan menulis. Sudah bisa baca saja sudah syukur, apalagi kalau tulisannya bagus. Sayangnya tidak semua anak tulisannya bagus kalau belum dilatih secara intensif kan? Rukia paham benar hal itu dan ia pun tidak melulu focus menilai hanya pada tulisan tangan anak-anak, akan tetapi lebih kepada isi jawabannya.

Melatih anak-anak menulis butuh waktu lebih panjang. Akan tetapi berdasarkan pengalaman, dengan berjalannya waktu dan kerjasama melatih anak menulis antara guru di sekolah dan orang tua di rumah, pelan tapi pasti anak akan dapat menulis dengan tulisan yang mudah dibaca.

Hinamori Momo masuk ke kelas dengan tas yang sudah dijinjing. Dua anak perempuan yang umurnya tidak jauh beda mengikuti langkah Momo yang berjalan cepat.

"Rukia belum pulang?" ia menyapa keheranan.

"Belum Momo san, aku masih harus koreksi. Besok mau aku bagikan, karena minggu depan sudah ulangan,"jawab Rukia pelan.

Momo terlihat bingung. Wajahnya terlihat ragu untuk sesaat. Ia melirik pintu kelas seakan-akan sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Aku pikir kau akan pulang cepat hari ini,"ujar Momo lagi—masih dengan nada yang ragu-ragu.

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum,"Tidak Momo san. Aku memang menjadwalkan pulang sangat terlambat hari ini, aku khusus menyediakan waktu siang sampai sore nanti untuk menyelesaikan koreksian ini. Lihat kan koreksian ini sudah menggunung?" Rukia nyengir.

Momo mendesah. Ia jadi ingat koreksian pelajarannya yang juga menggunung. Hanya saja, ia menyembunyikan tumpukan kertas itu di dalam lokernya. Melihat tumpukan kertas menggunung hanya akan membuatnya stress.

"Begitu ya? Aku pikir…" Momo masih juga terlihat bingung dan ragu-ragu.

Rukia akhirnya menangkap nada keragu-raguan yang kental dalam suara Momo. Ia lalu mengamati Momo dengan seksama.

"Ada apa, Momo san? Kok terlihat bingung?"

Momo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya,"Aku pikir kau akan pulang cepat karena ada janji dengan seseorang."

Rukia mengernyitkan keningnya,"Janji? Tidak ada. Dengan siapa?"

"Ada seorang laki-laki celingukan bertanya, di mana kelasmu. Aku kebetulan melihat dia sedang bertanya pada satpam. Aku sih tidak kenal siapa dia..tapi aku merasa pernah melihat dia entah di mana. Lama aku berpikir…baru aku ingat. Laki-laki itu…dia pelatih lumba-lumba di Ocean Arena!"

Rukia terpana. Pelatih lumba-lumba?

Apa itu….

Ichigo…?

Rukia masih terperanjat dan belum bereaksi atas omongan Momo saat sebuah ketukan di pintu terdengar halus, diikuti sesosok jangkung masuk ke dalam kelas dengan langkah tegap.

"Halo…"

…

…..

…..

To be continued

A/N: akhirnya saya update setelah ketemu fic yang tertinggal di PC kantor ini hehehhehhehhe, makasih atas review semua teman2. Saya akan jawab via PM ya semua reviewnya.

Please..tetap review.

Arigatou.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dolphin Trainer**

**By sava kaladze**

**© Tite Kubo**

.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Rukia setengah terlonjak dari kursinya dan menatap tak percaya ke arah pintu. Gadis itu terpaku di tempatnya berdiri dan mulut mungilnya melongo—tak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat.

"Kau…"

Sesosok jangkung melempar senyuman jenaka ke arah Rukia dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Halo Rukia, apa kabar?"

Rukia berjalan ke arah pintu dan mendongakkan kepalanya setelah berada di depan pemuda yang kedatangannya jelas tidak disangka-sangka. Pemuda itu menyodorkan tangannya untuk menyalami gadis bertubuh mungil itu. Rukia menerima uluran tangannya dengan enggan.

"Aku mengejutkanmu?"

Rukia mengangguk.

Grimmjow tertawa kecil,"Ya, itulah aku…suka memberi kejutan." Pemuda berambut ikal itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kelas dan matanya yang biru laut terlihat berbinar.

"Wow…ini kelas yang sangat bagus. Aku tak mengira ada kelas seperti ini di sekolah," katanya dengan antusias.

Ruangan kelas itu adalah sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Setiap dinding dicat dengan warna muda yang berbeda—biru, hijau, krem dan ungu. Ada tiga papan besar yang digantung di dinding. Papan pertama memajang hasil karya gambar murid-murid di kelas itu. Kertas-kertas yang merupakan lembar kerja matematika dipajang di papan kedua. Papan yang ketiga terlihat paling berwarna. Bingkai-bingkai foto yang merupakan hasil guntingan tangan para murid membingkai foto keluarga yang mereka bawa dari rumah. Di sisi depan kelas terdapat sebuah papan tulis berukuran besar yang berwarna putih. Sebuah TV layar datar berukuran 22 inch tergantung di sudut kelas dan di bawahnya terdapat seperangkat komputer monitor layar datar dan mesin printer. Ada beberapa lukisan hasil karya murid yang dipigura dengan manisnya.

Kelas itu tampak manis sekali.

Rukia masih memandangi pemuda di depannya dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan saat pertama ia mendapati pemuda itu muncul di ambang pintu. Ia bahkan belum mengucapkan sepatah kata yang berarti, selain kata kau.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" akhirnya Rukia bertanya.

Grimmjow yang sedang memperhatikan papan besar yang memajang hasil gambar anak-anak melirik gadis itu sebentar, lalu kembali memusatkan perhatian pada gambar murid-murid kelas 1 SD itu. Tema gambar kali ini adalah My House. Semua murid bebas menggambar bentuk rumah sesuai ingatan mereka tentang rumah sendiri. Tentu saja, belum ada gambar yang benar-benar sempurna. Semua gambar malah terlihat masih berantakan dan tidak simetris, akan tetapi hal itu yang membuat gambar-gambar tersebut menarik di mata Grimmjow. Gambar-gambar yang sudah diwarnai tersebut terlihat sangat polos.

"Mengunjungimu."

Rukia mengernyitkan dahinya. Terlihat dengan jelas ia keheranan dengan alasan Grimmjow yang barusan dikatakan pemuda itu.

"Seharusnya kamu kabari aku dulu. Telepon dulu atau paling tidak sms," kata Rukia dengan nada sedikit sebal.

"Itu namanya bukan kejutan," Grimmjow menyeringai.

Rukia menatapnya sebal,"Ini sekolah. Institusi pendidikan. Tamu tidak datang begitu saja tanpa perjanjian, terutama tamu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan urusan sekolah. Aku tidak nyaman jika ada temanku yang datang ke sini tanpa memberitahuku dulu sebelumnya. Apa kata orang nanti?"

"Kita kan tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh. Sepertinya tidak akan ada yang berkata aneh-aneh juga," Grimmjow tersenyum.

Rukia berjalan kembali ke belakang meja guru dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan perlahan,"Tetap saja aku merasa tidak enak. Aku banyak pekerjaan menumpuk di kelas, jadi akan lebih baik kalau kamu memberiku kabar dan menanyakan padaku dulu," kata gadis itu sambil menekuri selembar kertas yang tadi sedang ia koreksi.

Grimmjow dapat merasakan keterkejutan Rukia akan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba, dan jika mau jujur, ia tahu ia salah. Ia mendatangi gadis itu di tempatnya bekerja dan mungkin juga masih dalam waktu kerjanya sebagai guru di sekolah ini. Pekerjaan guru erat kaitannya dengan image.

Tentu saja Rukia terlihat sebal.

Grimmjow tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah ibu guru yang agak manyun itu. Ia mendekati meja guru dan menyadari ada tumpukan kertas di atas meja berwarna kayu itu.

"Maaf Rukia-sensei. Aku tidak tahu kau sibuk. Seingatku kau pernah memberitahuku di salah satu sms-mu bahwa setiap hari Kamis kau akan pulang lebih cepat dari hari biasa. Aku jadinya ingin memberi kejutan dengan mengunjungimu di sekolah," ujar Grimmjow dengan nada bersalah.

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dari kertas yang sedang ia pegang. Ia mendapati Grimmjow menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan. Bola mata biru laut itu menyejukkan dan di satu sisi menunggu. Ia menunggu mencairnya sikap Rukia.

"Lihat tumpukan ini? Ini semua hasil kerja anak-anak yang harus aku koreksi selama dua hari ke depan," Rukia mendapati Grimmjow menatapnya dengan kecewa," Akan tetapi...kau kumaafkan. Hanya saja lain kali, tolong telepon aku dulu," tukas Rukia dengan suara yang masih terdengar sengit.

Grimmjow mengangguk. Wajahnya terlihat lebih lega. Ia lalu mendekati gadis yang sekarang sedang menatapnya tajam. Satu detik. Dua detik. Gadis itu lalu mengambil pulpen yang tadi sempat terlepas dari tangannya saat ia melihat Grimmjow datang.

"Aku kemari karena aku ingin mengajakmu ke Ocean Arena."

Rukia menghentikan tangannya yang sedang sibuk mencoret jawaban salah seorang muridnya pada kertas kerja dan menatap Grimmjow dengan mata terkejut.

"Ocean Arena? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk melihat lumba-lumba."

Rukia menyeringai,"Skip it. I don't have much leisure time just to watch dolphins right now."

Grimmjow tersenyum simpul,"Not even a dolphin with Kurosaki Ichigo on its back?" Nada suara menggoda keluar dari bibir pemuda itu.

Raut wajah Rukia langsung berubah mendengar satu nama yang disebut pemuda berambut biru itu. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya seakan sedang mempertimbangkan tawaran Grimmjow.

"Do you mean that Ichigo _asked _you to take me there?"

Grimmjow mengangguk. Well, sebenarnya si rambut orange itu tidak pernah memintanya sih, akan tetapi bukan Grimmjow jika tidak berinisiatif melakukan hal apapun yang ia anggap perlu untuk misinya kan?

Senyuman samar terulas di ujung bibir gadis berambut hitam itu. Ia berpikir sebentar, melirik tumpukan kertas di depan mejanya, menyentuh kertas-kertas itu, lalu menjengkali kertas-kertas itu dengan ibu jari dan jari kelingkingnya.

Grimmjow tergelak dalam hati melihatnya. _Gadis yang lucu_, katanya dalam hati.

Rukia menghembuskan nafas keras-keras dari mulutnya yang mungil lalu mengerling ke arah Grimmjow yang sedang menunggu gadis itu mengangguk, meski sesungguhnya ia sudah tahu jawaban Rukia.

"Well, I guess these papers could wait for a little while," seringai nakal menghiasi bibir Rukia. Ia berdiri dari kursinya, menjumput sebuah tas cangklong coklat berukuran besar, lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Namun setelah beberapa langkah cepat menuju pintu, ia berhenti sejenak. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Grimmjow yang masih berdiri tepat di tempatnya tadi.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Kita jadi pergi tidak?" tanya Rukia dengan nada tak sabaran.

Grimmjow tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dalam hatinya ia terkikik geli melihat ketidaksabaran Rukia. Mendengar nama Ichigo saja, Rukia sudah sebegitu tak sabarannya. _Ichigo baka, kenapa sih kau tak tertarik sedikit pun dengan gadis semanis dia?_

Rukia mengikuti Grimmjow ke lapangan parkir. Grimmjow berhenti di depan sebuah motor vespa biru. Rukia ternganga melihat Grimmjow memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang starter motor.

"Kita naik …ini?"

Grimmjow menyodorkan sebuah helm biru ke arah Rukia dan mengangguk.

Rukia tak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Motor Grimmjow adalah sebuah motor vespa yang ia yakini diproduksi tahun 70-an. Motor itu tergolong butut, meski sesungguhnya dirawat dengan sangat baik sekali. Rukia merasa takjub bahwa motor setua itu masih bisa membawa mereka menuju Ocean Arena yang terletak di daerah pesisir pantai.

"Motor ini bisa jalan?" tanya Rukia ragu-ragu.

Grimmjow mencibir,"Tentu saja bisa. Aku sampai kemari, kan?"

Rukia menyeringai—masih terlihat kurang percaya dengan mesin motor vespa itu,"Berapa jam waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk sampai kemari tadi?"

Grimmjow berpikir sebentar lalu berkata singkat,"Dua jam."

"What?"

"Sebenarnya bisa kurang dari 2 jam kalau aku ngebut, akan tetapi akinya agak soak, jadi aku memacunya dengan kecepatan sedang saja."

Rukia menatap Grimmjow dengan tajam. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia tak percaya bahwa ia akan dibonceng ke tempat yang jauh dengan motor yang akinya soak. Ia tak percaya mereka akan sampai ke tujuan mereka.

"K-kau…ya-kin, motormu bisa membawa kita berdua?" tanya Rukia—berusaha tidak menyinggung perasaan pemuda berambut biru yang sedang menstarter motor dengan mengengkol pedalnya berkali-kali.

Grimmjow berhenti mengengkol, menoleh ke belakang dan menyeringai dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut,"Kuchiki Rukia, kau meragukan Neliel?"

Rukia menelan ludah mendengar kata terakhir yang disebut Grimjow,"Neliel?"

"Ya. Vespa ini namanya Neliel."

"K-kau…menamai motormu?"

"Ya. Neliel."

Rukia mendadak tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia geli sekali mendengar nama yang diberikan Grimmjow pada motor bututnya itu. Ia tertawa sampai-sampai airmata keluar dari sudut matanya yang ungu.

"Hei…kenapa kau tertawa?" Grimmjow menatapnya sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia terlihat kesal, kontras sekali dengan Rukia yang terlihat sangat senang.

"Siapa sangka kau akan menamai motormu? Gosh, it's just a motorbike! Kau bahkan menamainya Neliel? Wow…wajahmu boleh saja sangar, tapi kau pilih nama yang begitu anggun untuk nama motormu? Hahahaha…bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tertawa, Mr. Jeagerjacques?" Rukia tergelak sekali lagi.

Grimmjow melotot. Mata birunya menatap sebal ke arah guru muda berambut hitam itu. Pertama gadis ini mengejek nama yang kuberikan pada motorku, kedua dia bilang aku sangar? Oh Kuchiki Rukia, kau…sungguh keterlaluan.

"Tidak lucu, tahu!" hardik Grimmjow,"Pertama, aku biasa menamai barang-barangku. Aku anggap itu bukan hal yang aneh. Aku sayang barang-barangku. Kedua, motor ini aku beli dengan uang hasil kerja kerasku bekerja, oleh sebab itu ia kuberi nama Neliel, itu nama yang penuh kenangan buatku asal kau tahu. Ketiga, aku tidak sangar," Grimmjow mencibir ke arah Rukia.

Rukia mendelik,"Kau menamai semua barangmu? Sungguh kau membuatku terkejut. Pria sesangar dirimu, ckckckckckck…menamai barng-barangmu," Rukia menyeringai dan tersenyum lebar.

Grimmjow menggeleng tak percaya. Salahnya sendiri karena keceplosan menyebut nama Neliel. Ia mengatupkan rahangnya. Tak percaya gadis di depannya ini bisa membuat dirinya yang terkenal pandai menyembunyikan emosi, merasa sekesal ini. Ia kembali mengengkol vespanya.

"Neliel itu cinta pertamaku," katanya dingin.

"Heh?"

"Kau jadi ikut tidak? Kalau tidak cepat pergi, sesi latihan Ichigo akan selesai."

Rukia terkesiap dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung melompat ke bangku belakang vespa Grimmjow. Rukia tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan bertemu dengan Ichigo. Meski harus naik motor butut sekali pun, ia tak akan gentar. Rukia tak tahu bahwa saat ia berusaha menyeimbangkan posisi duduknya di boncengan, pemuda jangkung di depannya tersenyum dengan puasnya.

"Pegangan pinggangku," perintah Grimmjow.

"Tidak mau," jawab gadis di belakangnya.

"Oke, jangan salahkan aku kalau kita terpaksa jalan perlan-pelan dan baru sampai Ocean Arena 3 jam lagi," ujar Grimmjow lagi.

Rukia menggemeretakkan giginya karena kesal,"Oh Grimmjow, you're so unbelievable!" teriaknya.

Rukia melingkarkan kedua tangan mungilnya ke sekeliling pinggang Grimmjow dengan enggan. Grimmjow tertawa senang. Ia puas sekali mengerjai guru muda ini.

Perlahan vespa itu menderum dengan suara cempreng yang memekakkan telinga. Rukia menggigit bibirnya, masih tak percaya ia mau mengikuti perkataan Grimmjow tanpa banyak perlawanan. Ia, Kuchiki Rukia yang biasanya garang, kali ini terpaksa mengikuti kemauan pemuda yang belum lama dikenalnya. Semua demi Kurosaki Ichigo.

Motor itu mulai menyusuri jalanan protokol yang membawa mereka ke arah pantai. Arah Ocean Arena.

Rukia terdiam sambil menikmati kerasnya angin yang menampar wajah mungilnya. _Neliel heh? Cinta pertamanya?_

Entah kenapa nama itu jadi mengganggu pikirannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Pelatih lumba-lumba yang memiliki warna rambut orange yang mencolok itu keluar dari kolam renang khusus latihan lumba-lumba dengan hanya mengenakan celana renang selutut. Otot perutnya yang membentuk sempurna terekspos dengan jelas di tengah-tengah tubuhnya. Siapa pun gadis yang melihatnya pasti akan terpana. Mungkin juga terkesima. Mungkin juga ternganga.

Kurang lebih seperti itulah yang dilakukan Rukia saat ini.

Ia terpana melihat Kurosaki Ichigo keluar dari kolam renang.

Terkesima melihat pahatan otot perut pelatih lumba-lumba yang benar-benar membuat matanya terbelalak lebar itu.

Grimmjow mendehem perlahan.

"Aku tak sangka hal seperti itu yang kau lihat dari seorang laki-laki, Rukia," bisik Grimmjow tepat di telinganya.

Rukia yang tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya, tersentak saat menyadari Grimmjow menunduk di sampingnya—dekat sekali dengan tubuh mungilnya. Mendadak Rukia merasa wajahnya memerah. Bukan hanya karena pemandangan yang terpampang di dekat kolam sana, tapi juga karena pemuda berambut biru yang sekarang _berdiri terlalu dekat _dengannya. Cepat-cepat ia menggeser posisi berdirinya selangkah ke kanan.

"Eh, kau…enak saja! Jangan sembarangan menilaiku, Grimm," hardiknya.

Grimmjow menoleh ke sebelahnya. Menatap gadis mungil itu dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Grimm? Sejak kapan ia memanggilku Grimm, bukannya Grimmjow?

Rukia masih menatap ke arah kolam.

Grimmjow mendesah perlahan. Ia tahu, mata ungu Rukia pasti hanya akan tertuju pada sosok Ichigo setiap ia punya kesempatan.

"Bagaimana aku tidak menilai begitu, saat ini kulihat matamu hampir keluar dari rongganya karena menatap Ichigo terlalu bernafsu."

Rukia mendelik. Ia ganti menatap Grimmjow dengan tajam.

"Bernafsu? Kau bilang aku bernafsu? Grimm, Grimm, Grimm. Look whose talking? Jangan lupa kau yang menjemputku ke sekolah, menculikku dan membawaku kemari," tukas Rukia dengan nada sebal.

Grimmjow menyeringai. Betapa ia suka mendengar Rukia menyebut namanya seperti barusan. _Ya Tuhan, indah sekali kau menyebut namaku Grimm, Grimm, Grimm…_

"Menculikmu? Tak salah dengar nih? Siapa ya, yang sukarela membonceng motorku selama 2,5 jam perjalanan dengan vespaku?" Grimmjow mencibir.

Rukia membentuk sudut U dengan mulutnya,"Hohoho…lihat siapa yang bicara? Orang yang rela menjemputku dengan naik motor selama lebih dari 5 jam bolak-balik. Belum lagi kalau nanti kau mengantarku pulang. Well, itu berarti kurang lebih 10 jam, kalau tidak macet. Atau aki motormu jebol di jalan misalnya."

Grimmjow membeku.

Ia salah.

Ia salah kalau mengira Rukia gadis yang mudah dikalahkan begitu saja dengan kata-kata. She's as tough as steel.

"Tidak masalah bagiku naik motor selama itu. Toh aku suka melakukannya. Hitung-hitung asyik juga bisa merasakan seorang gadis memelukku dari belakang berjam-jam. Alasannya sih, karena takut jatuh dari motor. Tapi siapa yang tahu apa alasan yang sesungguhnya, kan?"

Rukia lagi-lagi terbelalak.

Grimmjow ternyata bukan model yang mau mengalah. He's as slimy as an eel.

Keduanya berpandangan sesaat. Pandangan intens yang penuh dengan nafsu mencekik. Paling tidak, untuk Rukia.

"Asal kau tahu. Tubuhku jauh lebih bagus dari tubuh Ichigo," ujar Grimmjow memecahkan perang mata di antara mereka.

Berhasil. Tak sampai lima detik kemudian, Rukia menundukkan pandangannya dengan wajah semerah udang rebus. Rukia membuang pandangannya kembali ke kolam latihan. Kedua tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya dengan bergetar.

Grimmjow mendesah penuh penyesalan. Berharap bisa menghapus perkataannya yang barusan semudah mengoleskan tip-ex di kertas. _Bagus Grimm, sekarang kau kehilangan kesempatan untuk terus berteman dengannya. Tidak bisakah kau jaga mulutmu sedikit saja, batinnya berkata._

Rukia menatap ke depan dengan nanar. Tubuhnya lebih bagus dari Ichigo, _Ya Tuhan…jangan sampai aku mencoba membayangkan sebagus apa otot perut yang ia punya!_

Keduanya terdiam—sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

Ichigo sudah memperhatikan kehadiran keduanya sejak ia masih sibuk dengan Rui, lumba-lumba binaannya. Ia baru tiga kali melihat Rukia. Ia akui ia tak pernah benar-benar menyelami sosoknya, karena sudah terlanjur apatis dengan tubuhnya yang mungil dan bagian tubuhnya yang terlihat rapi. Akan tetapi, ia akui Grimmjow benar akan satu hal.

Gadis bernama Rukia itu memang sangat manis.

Ichigo tersenyum, lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju keduanya. Ia melambai dengan riang ke arah Grimmjow, sahabatnya.

Mata musim gugurnya mulai meneliti Kuchiki Rukia dengan seksama

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Maafkan update cerita ini yang luamaaaa banget. Selalu terdelay dengan pekerjaan dan menulis yang lainnya. Ini untuk teman-teman yang menyukainya, kirim PM dan selalu mengingatkan saya untuk tak melupakan cerita ini. Bisa minta review agar saya semangat?

Arigatou.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Dolphin Trainer**

**By sava kaladze**

**© Tite Kubo**

.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Pasar loak?'_

Pemuda berambut biru itu tersenyum membaca sms singkat yang masuk ke telpon genggamnya semenit yang lalu itu. Wajah keheranan guru muda berambut hitam itu terbayang jelas di matanya. Gadis itu pasti sedang bertanya-tanya kenapa ide itu yang ia sarankan. Ia segera memencet keypad telepon genggamnya dengan kecepatan kilat.

'_Yup. Pasar loak itu tempat kesukaan Ichigo. Ia pergi ke sana dua minggu sekali. Kau tahu tempatnya? Di sebelah utara Karakura.'_

Tak sampai tiga menit kemudian, balasan masuk.

'_Tapi buat apa ke pasar loak, Grimm? Kenapa Ichigo suka pergi ke tempat seperti itu?'_

Grimmjow menyeringai dan segera mengetik balasannya.

'_Tentu saja untuk mencari barang bekas. Apa lagi? Gosh, I didn't expect such a question coming from you! You're a teacher, Rukia."_

Grimmjow terkikik geli saat ia menekan tombol send. Ia membayangkan wajah marah Rukia yang terlihat membara dan juga…manis. Grimmjow menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Mengapa kata manis akhir-akhir ini sering muncul setiap ia memikirkan gadis berambut gelap itu?

Pasti ada yang salah dengan ini.

Rukia memang manis, ia akui itu. Akan tetapi, itu tidak berarti ia boleh memikirkannya sering-sering, kan?

_Come on, Grimm! She's just paying attention, because she needs you to get close to Ichigo! Sick-o-man!_

Grimmjow mencibir pada dirinya sendiri. Pemikiran aneh seperti ini pastinya muncul karena akhir-akhir ini tidak ada satu gadis pun yang dekat dengannya, kan? Ya. Ia sampai lupa kapan terakhir kali ia berkencan dengan seorang gadis.

Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, kau benar-benar harus pergi keluar dengan seorang gadis cantik, Man. Kalau tidak kau lakukan, kau akan terus-terusan membayangkan gadis mungil itu dan kehilangan pesona yang kau miliki terhadap gadis-gadis di sekitarmu!

Tet! Tet!

Grimmjow segera membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk. Benar saja, pesan yang masuk itu cukup menggambarkan membaranya guru muda itu.

'_Oh funny! Being a teacher doesn't mean someone has to know EVERYTHING, right? Cut the crap, tell me when and where will you pick me up?'_

Grimmjow lagi-lagi menyeringai. Rukia sungguh mudah ditebak. Polos dan selalu ingin tahu. Bukan jenis wanita yang sering ia temui dalam hidupnya. Semua wanita yang pernah mampir dalam hidupnya hanyalah wanita yang tahu apa yang mereka inginkan dari dirinya. Mereka tahu siapa dirinya. _Hal-hal yang tidak diketahui Rukia._

'_This Sunday. I'll pick you up at 8. Be sure you wake up early, Silly girl. Or you'll miss this once in a life time opportunity to get your man's heart.'_

Grimmjow memencet tombol send dan beberapa detik kemudian menyesali kalimat terakhir yang ia ketik di pesan singkatnya untuk Rukia.

'You'll miss this once in a life time opportunity to get your man's heart.'

_Grimm, bagaimana mungkin seorang Casanova seperti dirimu menulis kata-kata romantis seperti itu pada seorang wanita, dengan tujuan membantunya mendapatkan laki-laki idamannya? _

Grimmjow melempar telpon genggamnya ke tempat tidur dengan kesal. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Rambutnya yang ikal itu menjadi lebih berantakan lagi.

"Grimm? Grimm? Boleh aku masuk?"

Sebuah suara wanita terdengar dari balik pintu kamarnya, diikuti suara ketukan halus di pintunya. Dengan malas Grimmjow membuka pintu kamarnya.

Seorang wanita berkulit gelap berdiri dengan senyuman lebar di depan pintu kamarnya. Wanita itu memiliki warna kulit yang berbeda dengan kulit Grimmjow yang cerah. Rambut Grimmjow berwarna biru langit, sedangkan wanita itu ungu gelap. Belum lagi warna mata mereka yang berbeda—biru dan jingga.

Tidak ada satu orang pun yang dapat mengira bahwa Yoruichi dan Grimmjow adalah kakak beradik. _Well_, tiri.

Ibunda Yoruichi meninggal dunia karena radang paru-paru saat Yoruichi kecil masih berumur 6 tahun. Merasa tak sanggup harus mengurus seorang anak kecil sendiri, sementara ia sendiri harus bekerja, maka ayah Yoruichi memutuskan untuk menikah lagi dengan seorang janda beranak satu yang merupakan sahabat lama mendiang istrinya. Grimmjow adalah anak bawaan istri kedua ayah Yoruichi. Itu sebabnya meski mereka disebut sebagai adik kakak, Grimmjow tetap menyematkan nama mendiang ayah kandungnya di belakang namanya sendiri.

Terkadang, tidak butuh sekedar pertalian darah untuk mengikat dua hati anak manusia dalam sebuah hubungan persaudaraan yang sangat erat. Seperti itulah Yoruichi dan Grimmjow. Meski hubungan persaudaraan mereka murni hanya karena ada pernikahan antara kedua ayah dan ibu mereka yang sama-sama ditinggal mati pasangannya, akan tetapi kedekatan mereka layak ditandingkan dengan kedua kakak-adik sedarah.

Yoruichi langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar Grimmjow, tanpa menunggu adiknya itu mempersilakan ia masuk.

"Hei Grimm, ayo turun untuk makan malam! Kisuke menunggu di bawah. Ia senang sekali kau pulang _weekend_ ini. itu sebabnya ia pesan banyak makanan dari restoran kesukaanmu," ujar Yoruichi dengan riang.

Grimmjow membanting pantatnya ke atas kursi di depan meja computer. Wajahnya merengut, masih tak bisa lepas dari pemikirannya tentang Rukia, Ichigo dan pasar loak. Yoruichi langsung tahu, ada yang tak beres dengan Grimmjow.

Yoruichi menyeret sebuah kursi plastik mendekati Grimmjow. Ia duduk di kursi itu, lalu menatap adiknya itu dengan penuh perhatian.

"Ada masalah apa, Grimm? Keuangan?"

Grimmjow menggeleng. Meski gajinya sebagai pelatih lumba-lumba tidak berlimpah, akan tetapi cukup untuk membiayai hidupnya sehari-hari. Toh apartemen tempatnya tinggal merupakan fasilitas Ocean Arena, ia tak perlu membayar sepeser pun untuk sewa apartemen. Hanya untuk biaya perawatan gedung dan pemakaian listrik yang berlebihan saja.

"Mau motor baru?"

Lagi-lagi Grimmjow menggeleng. Ia tahu, jika ia meminta saja pada Yoruichi, keesokan harinya kakaknya itu pasti sudah langsung membeli motor apa saja yang ia minta, bahkan mungkin motor mahal merek terbaru sekalipun. Akan tetapi bagi Grimmjow, motor vespa nyentrik yang ia beli dengan uang hasil kerjanya sebagai pelatih lumba-lumba itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk dirinya.

"Kau ingin kuliah lagi?"

Grimmjow menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah kakaknya itu. Yoruichi yang selalu menginginkan ia untuk kuliah lagi, mengambil jurusan apa saja yang ia suka di jenjang Strata 2. Bagi Grimmjow, setelah susah payah menyelesaikan pendidikan Strata 1, ia ingin libur panjang dari kegiatan apapun yang ada hubungannya dengan memeras otak.

Yoruichi tidak mau menyerah begitu saja.

"Oke…kalau begitu apa ini masalah wanita?"

Mata biru Grimmjow mengerjap berkali-kali. Ia akhirnya mengangguk dengan malas. Yoruichi langsung menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Dari dulu masalahmu memang hanya seputar wanita, Grimm. Harusnya sudah kutebak dari awal," goda wanita berambut keunguan itu.

Grimmjow lagi-lagi menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia memandang sebal ke arah Yoruichi.

"Kau bosan dengan pacarmu yan sekarang? Mau minta putus tapi gengsi? Mau cari-cari kesalahannya, tapi tidak ada. Mau bikin perkara dengannya, tapi tidak tega?" tebak Yoruichi dengan sembarang.

"Huh, apa aku sebrengsek itu, Nee-san?" tanya Grimmjow dengan nada suara yang terdengar sedih. _Pura-pura sedih_, tepatnya.

Yoruichi tergelak. "Apa kau mengincar gadis yang super seksi yang kau lihat di kafe, tapi terpaksa gigit jari karena ia sedikit pun tak melirikmu karena keburu melihat vespamu yang butut itu?" tebaknya lagi.

Grimmjow mendengus. " Nee-san! Vespa itu jati diriku. Jangan mengira itu titik lemahku ya?"

Gantian Yoruichi yang menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Grimmjow. Bagaimana mungkin adiknya ini menganggap vespa butut yang lebih pantas disebut motor rongsokan itu, simbol jati dirinya? _Dasar pemuda aneh!_

"Jadi, apa masalahmu? Cepat cerita sebelum kesabaranku habis."

Grimmjow menarik nafas panjang. Melirik sekilas ke arah wanita berkulit gelap yang masih melayangkan pandangan ingin tahu ke arahnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman tiap kali berada di samping kakaknya itu.

"Apa aku tipe laki-laki yang jahat, Nee-san?"

Yoruichi mengggeleng dengan cepat. Ia tahu pasti Grimmjow laki-laki yang baik, meski agak sedikit _playboy._ Oke, tidak sedikit. Agak banyak.

"Kau tahu bahwa kau tidak begitu kan, Grimm? Kenapa harus bertanya begitu? Kau tidak melukai seorang gadis, kan? Duh, jangan buat kakakmu ini kena serangan jantung karena ulahmu dong, Grimm," gerutu Yoruichi seraya mengacak-acak rambut biru Grimmjow.

Grimmjow mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar. Melihat ke arah meja belajarnya yang terisi penuh dengan novel-novel karya Agatha Christie dan John Grisham penulis favoritnya. Mata birunya pindah ke arah lemari bajunya yang terbuat dari kayu jati tua, yang mungkin sekarang harganya sudah jauh lebih mahal daripada waktu ia dibelikan lemari ini hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Matanya lalu melirik tempat tidur _single_-nya yang masih tampak sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Poster-poster Masked Rider dan Power Ranger yang ia tempel saat ia masih duduk di sekolah dasar juga masih berada di dinding yang sama, meski warnanya sudah pudar. _Nee-san tetap mempertahankan kamar ini, seperti aku masih tinggal di sini saja,_ ujarnya membatin.

Itu sebabnya ia tetap menganggap kamar ini sebagai tempat paling nyaman di dunia. Kamar ini mengingatkannya pada metamorfosis Grimmjow kecil yang cengeng dulu, hingga menjadi dirinya yang jangkung dan penakluk wanita seperti ia hari ini.

Grimmjow meringis mendengar kata _penakluk wanita_ yang ia kumandangkan sendiri dalam hatinya. Ia pernah begitu bangga dengan julukan yang disematkan teman-teman kuliahnya itu dulu, akan tetapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia merasa malu dengan julukan itu.

Julukan itu mungkin berhasil menaklukkan wanita-wanita cantik yang pernah ia kenal, akan tetapi apa seorang wanita pintar mau mempertimbangkan seorang laki-laki dengan julukan nyinyir seperti itu, untuk menjadi teman dekatnya? Wanita seperti Rukia, mungkin?

Grimmjow tersentak. _Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku memikirkan Rukia sih? Hello Grimm! She's almost taken by your best buddy!_

Grimmjow menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali—berusaha mengipas pergi bayangan gadis bertubuh mungil dan berdada rata yang senyumnya kerap menghiasi lamunannya akhir-akhir ini.

Yoruichi menyaksikan pergumulan batin yang tergambar di wajah Ichigo dengan takjub. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah melihat adik kesayangannya ini sebegitu nelangsa dengan pemikirannya sendiri, yang menyangkut wanita. Lalu kenapa saat ini ia terlihat bingung dan kesal sendiri?

Gadis macam apa sih yang membuat Grimmjow jadi salah tingkah begini? Yoruichi jadi penasaran. Ditepuknya kepala Grimmjow dengan ringan. Cukup untuk membuat Grimmjow kembali berpijak ke bumi. Pemuda bermata biru itu ternganga.

"Kenapa kau pukul aku, Nee-san?" tanyanya sambil meringis dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Karena kau aneh! Tidak biasanya kau begini."

Grimmjow mendengus lagi. " Iya! Maaf! Aku akan turun untuk makan malam sekarang," ujarnya seraya beranjak bangkit dari kursi.

Yoruichi yang juga bangkit dari kursi, langsung menghadang Grimmjow.

"Tidak ada yang keluar dari kamar ini sampai kau cerita padaku apa yang kau pikirkan. Sekarang!" Mata jingga Yoruichi berkilat—penuh dengan aura pemaksaan tingkat tinggi.

Grimmjow merinding. Ia tahu di balik senyum riang yang ditunjukkan Yoruichi, ia bisa menjadi wanita yang sangat menakutkan. Tanyakan saja pada Kisuke kalau tidak percaya!

"Oke Nee-san, tapi jangan potong omonganku ya? Dan ingat, ini semua untuk kepentingan Ichigo," katanya dengan takut-takut.

Beberapa saat kemudian Grimmjow bercerita dengan perlahan, apa saja yang telah ia lakukan atas nama Ichigo, semua perbuatan yang menyangkut dengan seorang guru bernama Kuchiki Rukia. Yoruichi manggut-manggut dengan penuh perhatian, mendengarkan semuanya dengan seksama.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi.

Pasar loak itu terletak di sebuah jalan lurus di samping taman kota. Jalan itu memang tidak dipakai sebagai jalan utama, melainkan sebuah pedestrian bagi pejalan kaki. Toko-toko berjajar rapi di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan tersebut. Berbagai macam barang bekas ditempatkan di etalase kaca berbagai ukuran di toko-toko itu. Ada juga toko yang menempatkan meja panjang di depan tokonya, menaruh barang dagangannya di atas meja dan bahkan menggelar tikar plastik di depan toko untuk menggelar dagangannya. Beberapa toko tampak agak berantakan.

Rukia memandangi pasar loak tersebut dengan ragu. Ini pertama kalinya ia pergi ke pasar macam ini. Belum pernah ada yang mengajaknya ke pasar seperti ini sebelumnya.

Rukia menoleh ke samping, mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda yang tingginya paling sedikit 30 cm lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Kau yakin, Ichigo suka ke tempat ini?"

Grimmjow mengangguk.

"Agak berantakan ya?"

Grimmjow mengerling aneh ke arah gadis mungil di sampingnya. Pemuda itu lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tak percaya.

"Ini pasar loak, Non. Bukan mall."

Rukia melotot sebal, menatap Grimmjow dengan mata ungunya yang lebar, akan tetapi ia memilih untuk diam. Ia sedang malas memperpanjang masalah dengan teman barunya ini.

Grimmjow menggiring Rukia untuk berjalan ke dalam pasar yang hanya sepanjang jalan pedestrian itu saja. Keduanya sibuk melihat ke kanan kiri jalan, meneliti isi setiap toko yang menarik perhatian mereka. Ada toko yang menjual berbagai macam lampu gantung antic, ada yang menjual tas-tas import bekas ekspatriat, ada toko yang menjual gerabah-gerabah yang masih laik pajang, ada juga yang menjual berbagai macam mainan bekas yang tadinya mahal, dengan harga yang sangat murah.

Grimmjow menghentikan langkahnya dengan mendadak. Tanpa sadar ia menggamit lengan gadis di sebelahnya itu. Rukia terperanjat. Ia melirik tangan Grimmjow yang berada di atas lengannya. Entah kenapa, jantungnya jadi berdetak lebih kencang.

"Itu Ichigo…" bisik Grimmjow.

Rukia mengikuti arah pandangan Grimmjow, menatap lurus ke depan. Seorang pemuda tinggi berambut oranye sedang jongkok di depan sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai macam mainan bekas. Ia mengenakan kaos putih dan celana jins biru yang membuatnya terlihat santai, bila dibandingkan baju renang khas pelatih lumba-lumba yang ketat. Tanpa sadar, Rukia menahan nafasnya sesaat.

"Siap?" tanya Grimmjow perlahan.

Rukia tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Matanya terlalu terpesona akan sosok tampan yang mau tak mau menarik hatinya bagaikan pusaran air yang menyedot permukaannya ke dasar laut.

Grimmjow tetap menggamit lengan Rukia, setengah menarik gadis itu berjalan mendekati Kurosaki Ichigo yang sedang sibuk meneliti sebuah mobil pemadam kebakaran mainan di tangannya.

"Hai Ichigo!" sapa Grimmjow.

Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya, memandang tak percaya kepada Grimmjow, tak percaya sahabatnya itu ada di pasar loak. Akan tetapi senyumnya langsung mengembang begitu melihat seorang gadis mungil muncul dari balik punggung Grimmjow. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan malu-malu.

"Rukia? Kau ada di sini juga?"

Mata coklatnya yang memandang Grimmjow dan Rukia, mendadak terpaku ke satu arah. Matanya terpatri ke lengan Rukia yang digamit dengan erat oleh tangan Grimmjow.

Rukia belum sempat menjawab. Ia melihat senyum yang mengembang itu, perlahan sirna. Ia mengikuti arah pandangan Ichigo dan langsung tahu apa sebab senyuman itu menghilang. Cepat-cepat ia menepis tangan Grimmjow yang sedari tadi tanpa sadar menggamit lengannya. Grimmjow tersentak kaget, baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia menggamit lengan gadis itu. Akan tetapi, ia tak mengira Rukia akan menepis tangannya.

"Kencan dengan Rukia, Grimmjow?" Tanya Ichigo dengan suara datar.

Grimmjow cepat-cepat menggeleng. Ia tak ingin sahabatnya itu salah sangka. Ia segera mendekati Ichigo, merangkul bahu pemuda itu dan tertawa tergelak-gelak.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kami tak sengaja ketemu di sini, benar begitu Rukia?" Grimmjow mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali ke arah Rukia. Rukia sadar maksud Grimmjow. Ia lalu tersenyum manis—mengatur dagdigdug hatinya yang tak menentu.

Wajah Ichigo yang sempat mengeras langsung melunak. Ia tersenyum ke arah gadis mungil yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan matanya yang ungu keunguan.

_Grimmjow benar, ia memang sangat manis_, puji Ichigo dalam hatinya. _Yah, meski sama sekali tidak seksi, paling tidak ia manis._

"Tak kusangka kau tahu pasar loak ini, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo dengan ramah.

Rukia tertawa kecil._ Ia tidak akan sampai ke tempat ini, jika tidak karena Grimmjow._ Ia melirik Grimmjow dan menyadari mulut pemuda itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti: _Ikuti permainannya_.

"Kebetulan saja. Temanku bilang ada banyak barang bagus di sini. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya kucoba," jawab Rukia dengan sekenanya. " Suka mainan, Ichigo?"

Mata Ichigo langsung bersinar mendengar pertanyaan Rukia. Ia menyodorkan mobil mainan yang ia pegang. Senyumnya terkembang lebar.

"Ya, aku kolektor mainan transportasi. Mobil, motor, replika taksi, apa saja asalkan alat transportasi."

Rukia mengangguk-angguk. Ichigo langsung menunjukkan berbagai macam replika alat transportasi yang dijual di toko itu. Dengan senang ia menceritakan model mobil-mobilan apa saja yang ia punya, apa yang belum dan apa yang menjadi incarannya. Rukia mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian.

Grimmjow menghela nafas dengan perasaan berat hati. Ia tahu, dirinya tak dibutuhkan lagi. Sejak ia membawa Rukia ke Ocean Arena tempo hari, Ichigo mulai menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada guru muda itu. Saat mereka selesai latihan dengan lumba-lumba, Ichigo mulai menanyakan hal-hal kecil yang berkaitan dengan Rukia. _Hal-hal yang Grimmjow ketahui dari sms-sms Rukia untuk Ichigo—yang tak pernah Ichigo baca sama sekali_.

Entah kenapa Grimmjow jengah melihat kedua temannya itu terlibat percakapan yang seru.

Ia tak boleh berada terlalu lama di sini, jika tak ingin hatinya merasakan emosi aneh yang mengocok perutnya. Emosi baru yang mungkin disebut orang dengan nama cemburu.

"Ichigo, aku pergi dulu ya? Ada janji di tempat lain."

Rukia langsung terkesiap mendengarnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Grimmjow dengan tatapan kebingungan. Ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya pulang ke rumah dari tempat ini!

"Baiklah, Grimm. Hati-hati ya?" sahut Ichigo seraya melambaikan tangannya sambil lalu. Ia lalu kembali tenggelam dengan macam-macam mainan di toko itu.

Grimmjow sudah akan pergi ketika ia melihat Rukia berjalan mendekatinya dengan muka ditekuk. Seraya melirik takut-takut ke tempat Ichigo berdiri, ia berbisik pada pemuda berambut biru langit itu.

"Kenapa pergi? Bagaimana aku pulang? Aku tidak tahu harus naik bis apa dari sini, Grimm," ujar Rukia sangat lirih.

Grimmjow tersenyum pias. " Ada janji. Kau minta saja Ichigo mengantarmu pulang. Mungkin ia mau."

Mata ungu Rukia berkilat mendengar perkataan Grimmjow.

"Janji dengan gadis lain ya?" tanyanya pelan.

Grimmjow menangkap nada suara Rukia yang terdengar ganjil, tapi ia putuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja, ini kan hari Minggu. Sayang kalau tidak dilewatkan dengan gadis yang cantik," ia lalu tertawa lagi. _Tawa yang setengah dipaksakan._

Rukia menggigit bibirnya. Ada rasa menggelitik di hatinya. Rasa aneh yang ingin ia garuk, tapi tak mungkin ia lakukan.

"Kau tidak cemburu, heh Rukia?" goda Grimmjow.

Rukia langsung menjulurkan lidahnya. " Only in your dream, Grimm."

Grimmjow tertawa saat gadis itu mengeloyor kembali ke sebelah Ichigo. Sahabatnya itu tersenyum manis, menoleh ke arahnya sekali lagi, melambaikan tangannya dan kembali mengajak Rukia bicara. Mereka kembali terlibat percakapan yang Grimmjow tak bisa tangkap sama sekali dengan pendengarannya.

Ia lalu berjalan menjauhi toko itu. Menyelusup ke balik sebuah toko yang tersembunyi. Ia lalu mengamati keduanya dari jauh, persis saat ia mengamati Rukia menunggu kedatangan Ichigo di toko buku Hanazawa tempo hari. Mata birunya terlihat sendu.

Sementara itu, Rukia tetap mendengarkan celoteh Ichigo tentang segala macam mainan transportasi dengan penuh perhatian. Sungguh, ia tak mengira Ichigo tipe pemuda yang gemar mengoleksi mainan. Ichigo tidak pernah menceritakannya dalam sms-smsnya. Seingatnya, Ichigo pernah bilang bahwa ia suka baca novel, bukan mengoleksi mainan.

Pandangan Rukia terpaku pada toko buku bekas yang beradadi tepat di sebelah toko mainan bekas itu. Matanya tertuju pada rak novel bekas yang terletak di bagian depan toko. Nama seorang pengarang novel misteri kenamaan menarik perhatiannya. Tak sabar, ia mencolek lengan Ichigo yang sedang menawar harga pada penjual mainan bekas.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, lihat…"

Ichigo menoleh ke arahnya. " Ada apa?"

Gadis itu menunjuk satu novel di atas rak buku.

"Itu novel Agatha Christie yang kau cari-cari itu, _The Big Four_. Kamu bilang kamu belum pernah baca. Itu sudah jarang di toko buku, kan? Beli saja novel itu," ujar Rukia dengan gembira.

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya, melihat dengan tak acuh ke arah rak novel di toko sebelah dengan kebingungan. Ia mengerling matanya sesaat ke arah Rukia, sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada penjual mainan bekas.

"Tidak. Aku tidak baca novel."

"Kau bilang kau suka baca novel Agatha Christie," suara Rukia terdengar kaget.

Ichigo tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Aku tidak suka baca, Rukia. Grimmjow yang suka baca."

Rukia ternganga. Ia seakan tidak percaya bahwa Ichigo mengatakan itu dengan entengnya. Bagaimana mungkin Ichigo mengatakan bahwa ia tidak suka membaca novel-novel misteri karya Agatha Christie, bahkan tak suka baca, sementara Rukia sendiri masih menyimpan semua sms pemuda itu yang mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menikmati novel misteri karangan penulis terkenal itu? Ichigo bahkan menuliskan pesan bahwa ia sudah membaca 50 judul novel karangan Agatha Christie!

Ada perasaan ganjil menelusup ke dalam hati Rukia saat ia melirik wajah tampan Ichigo yang tersenyum takjub meneliti mainan mobil-mobilan bekas di tangannya. Bagaimana mungkin apa yang ditulis Ichigo dan apa yang ia katakan bisa berbeda?

Entah kenapa, Rukia merasa ia belum mengenal Ichigo. Ralat, ia _memang belum_ mengenal Ichigo.

Rukia berdiri dengan limbung seraya mengedarkan pandangan ke jajaran toko-toko di depan toko mainan itu. Hatinya terus bertanya-tanya akan apa yang baru saja Ichigo katakan. Sekelebat bayangan biru terlihat menghilang dari balik sebuah toko yang terletak agak tersembunyi di belakang toko-toko lainnya.

_Biru_, keluh Rukia. _Warna Grimmjow._

Seandainya Grimmjow ada di sini, mungkin ia bisa bertanya apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan saat ini, ketimbang menunggui Ichigo yang sedari tadi tak juga lepas perhatiannya dari segala macam model mainan mobil-mobilan, yang sepertinya lebih menyita perhatiannya daripada keberadaan gadis mungil di sampingnya.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

_Terima kasih masih mau membaca cerita ini. Sebenarnya saya suka menulis cerita yang isinya lebih santai, jika dibandingkan dengan cerita2 saya yang masih tayang lainnya. Saya pikir, sesekali saya juga harus menulis sesuatu yang ringan ketimbang serius menulis canon yang benar-benar butuh riset hehehe_

_Mind to review again?_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Dolphin Trainer**

**By sava kaladze**

**© Tite Kubo**

.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak 'kencan' antara diri Rukia dengan Ichigo di pasar loak. Agak aneh saat Rukia menggunakan kata kencan untuk meyebut pertemuan dirinya dan Ichigo pada hari yang cerah itu, sebagai sebuah kencan.

Ia kan, datang ke tempat itu dengan Grimmjow, jadi secara teknis itu kencan antara dirinya dan Grimmjow.

Akan tetapi, Grimmjow memang merencanakan agar ia secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan Ichigo, berpura-pura memberikan kesan bahwa ia menyukai jalan-jalan ke tempat seperti pasar loak itu, dan dengan begitu Ichigo akan merasa tertarik dengan dirinya.

Ia akan dapat kesempatan untuk mencuri sedikit perhatian Ichigo—itu rencana Grimmjow.

Grimmjow benar.

Ia _akhirnya_ mendapatkan sedikit perhatian Ichigo.

Selama dua minggu terakhir, hari-hari Rukia diisi dengan pesan elektronik dari pemuda berambut oranye itu. Tiap kali Rukia mengirim pesan singkat, pelatih lumba-lumba itu pasti membalasnya, meski terkadang hanya sekedar mengatakan ya atau tidak.

Yah, Ichigo mungkin bukan tipe pemuda yang mau bersusah-payah mengetik kalimat panjang-panjang di dalam pesan elektronik. Hampir semua kata yang ia gunakan disingkat dan kalimatnya pun sangat _to the point._

Awalnya agak aneh juga bagi Rukia yang notebene adalah seorang guru untuk membaca model pesan sms seperti itu. Ia terbiasa menulis dalam kata-kata lengkap dan sebisa mungkin menghindari penyingkatan kata yang tidak perlu, karena takut membuat salah pemahaman. Akan tetapi, bukan hanya itu saja yang membuatnya merasa aneh dengan Ichigo. Dulu saat awal-awal ia berkirim pesan dengan Ichigo, pemuda itu selalu menulis dalam kata-kata yang lengkap tanpa singkatan dan selalu membalas sms yang ia kirimkan dengan nada yang antusias, penuh rasa humor dan terkadang mengejutkan dengan kata-kata usilnya.

Pesan singkat elektronik yang dulu Ichigo kirimkan terasa beda dengan pesan yang ia tulis beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Rukia merasa Ichigo yang ia kenal pada awal perkenalan, berbeda dengan Ichigo yang ia kenal sekarang.

_Pesan-pesan sms itu bagaikan ditulis oleh dua orang yang berbeda._

Rukia duduk termenung di atas tempat tidurnya dengan rasa gundah yang mengganggu hatinya. Tangan kanannya yang kurus memegang telpon genggam berwarna ungu dengan lunglai. Telpon mungil itu diputar-putarnya ke udara—seakan sedang bermain dengan sebuah gasing.

Telpon genggam itu adalah kunci awal hubungannya dengan pelatih lumba-lumba bernama Ichigo…dan mungkin juga dengan pelatih lumba-lumba lainnya, Grimmjow.

Rukia berdecak kagum. Ya, ia kagum akan pemikiran pribadinya. Ia tidak heran jika ia menyebut nama Ichigo dalam hatinya, karena ia memang naksir pemuda tampan itu. Tapi Grimmjow? Mengapa ia menyebut nama pemuda itu juga? Apa ia jadi bagian penting dalam hubungan antara ia dan Ichigo?

Itu sebabnya Rukia kemudian tersenyum geli.

Bayangan kedua pemuda dengan warna rambut yang mencolok, berenang dalam pakaian selam super ketat, di antar dua ekor lumba-lumba yang lincah terpatri dalam ingatannya—membuatnya merasa geli sendiri. Mana pernah ia membayangkan bahwa ia akan tertarik membina hubungan dengan laki-laki yang mempunyai profesi sebagai pelatih lumba-lumba? Sebelumnya ia yakin sekali bahwa seandainya ia akan jatuh cinta pada seseorang, pastilah orang itu pemuda yang pintar, baik dan mempunyai pekerjaan yang mengandalkan intelektual. Paling tidak yang memakai jas dan dasi ke kantor.

Lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang? Ia duduk termenung di kamarnya, bingung memikirkan perasaannya terhadap dua pemuda yang bekerja dengan pakaian super ketat!

Dua pemuda?

Ya! Jika Rukia boleh jujur pada dirinya sendiri, ia memang _sedikit _memikirkan Grimmjow. Bagaimana pun juga, pemuda itu yang muncul saat ia sedang menunggu Ichigo untuk kencan pertama mereka di toko buku Hanazawa tempo hari. Pemuda itu juga yang malah mentraktirnya makan malam sebagai pengganti kencannya yang gagal dengan Ichigo. Ia bahkan muncul begitu saja di pintu kelasnya, demi untuk menjemputnya melihat latihan renang Ichigo, meski jarak dari sekolahnya ke Ocean Arena sangat jauh. Ia bahkan mau merancang rencana bodoh agar ia dapat secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan Ichigo di pasar loak!

Pemuda mana yang mau begitu susah payah untuk kebahagiaan sahabatnya, selain pemuda berambut biru yang nyentrik itu!

Rukia mendesah—merasakan bimbang di dalam hatinya. Ia tak tahu kenapa, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan semua ini. Ada sesuatu yang tidak tepat dengan perasaannya.

Bukankah ia sedari awal memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada Ichigo? Jika memang demikian, mengapa bayangan pemuda berambut biru nan ikal terus berkelebat di pelupuk matanya?

Ah, Rukia sungguh tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya dan ia putuskan, ia akan berusaha mencari tahu. Sedikit demi sedikit. Ia harus tahu bagaimana perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

Gadis itu melirik jam dinding berbentuk Dora the explorer yang tergantung di kamarnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 3 sore dan itu artinya 30 menit lagi sebelum waktu perjanjiannya dengan Ichigo.

Ya, ia ada janji kencan dengan pelatih lumba-lumba itu sore ini.

Rukia bangkit dengan malas dari tempat tidurnya. Ia harus segera mengganti bajunya, karena tentunya ia tidak ingin terlihat jelek di mata pemuda yang ia taksir, kan? Lagi pula, ia juga tak ingin terlambat tiba di tempat pertemuannya dengan Ichigo, yang kebetulan tak jauh dari kawasan apartemennya.

Ini sudah kencan ketiganya dengan Ichigo, setelah pertemuannya yang 'tak sengaja' di pasar loak. Rukia tahu, ia pantas senang karena akhirnya Ichigo mau meluangkan waktunya untuk menghabiskan waktu dengannya, meski mereka belum terikat komitmen.

_Pendekatan_, ya itu istilah anak SMA zaman sekarang.

Rukia tersenyum tipis dan tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, segera bersiap-siap di depan cermin.

.

.

.

* * *

Pemuda berambut ikal itu menyentuh pipi ranum gadis berwajah cantik itu dengan lembut. Gadis itu langsung tersenyum lebar lalu menatap dengan sayu k earah pemuda itu. Tatapan yang bisa diartikan sebagai undangan atau tantangan—tergantung bagaimana pemuda itu melihatnya. Gadis itu lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekeliling leher pemuda bermata biru itu. Mata indahnya mengerjap berkali-kali, memberikan kesan bahwa ia adalah seekor anak kucing jinak yang siap menyenangkan pemiliknya.

Sang pemuda menyeringai. Ia mulai berani dari sebelumnya. Dibelainya rambut ikal hijau gadis itu dengan lembut, seakan sedang meresapi kehalusan rambut pendeknya yang dirawat dengan teratur ke sebuah salon ternama. Harum rambut yang memang baru d_icream bath_ itu menguar ke hidung pemuda itu, memanjakan indera penciumannya.

Grimmjow memang selalu tahu memilih gadis yang ia ajak kencan. Gadis kencannya kali ini adalah Mashiro Kuna, mantan Miss Karakura tahun lalu.

Keduanya saling bertukar pandangan. Mata gadis cantik itu terlihat mengundang.

Grimmjow yakin itu. Mashiro sudah berkali-kali mengirimkan salam melalui teman-temannya di klub langganannya. Gadis itu bahkan menitipkan nomor telepon genggamnya ke seorang bartender kepercayaan Grimmjow—meminta disampaikan kepada pemuda berambut biru itu.

Gadis itu gadis kalangan atas. Ia tahu persis siapa Grimmjow Jeagerjacques itu. Ia tahu hal-hal yang orang lain tak tahu tentang siapa sesungguhnya pemuda yang lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya melatih lumba-lumba itu.

Dan sebagaimana gadis lain yang tahu siapa sesungguhnya Grimmjow, ia berusaha bersusah-payah mendekati pemuda itu, berusaha mendapatkan hatinya dan mendapatkan ladang emasnya.

Grimmjow berhenti sesaat. Hanya menatap gadis berambut hijau itu. Tidak sekedar menatap, tapi lebih kepada meneliti. Ia kenal banyak gadis cantik dari berbagai macam kalangan. Ia tahu apa nama parfum yang mereka semprotkan ke pergelangan tangan dan tengkuk mereka. Ia tahu shampoo mahal mana yang mereka pakai untuk keramas dari wangi rambut mereka. Ia tahu apa merek tas dan sepatu mereka—terlebih lagi membedakan apakah barang bermerek yang mereka pakai memang asli atau hanya sekedar kualitas KW sekian.

Menjadi seorang ahli waris keluarga kaya jelas memberikan keuntungan baginya. Ia biasa melihat butik-butik terkenal dan membantu Yoruichi memilih barang yang akan ia beli di butik-butik tersebut.

Dengan pengamatan yang jeli, ia bahkan bisa tahu di dokter kecantikan mana para gadis itu memperbaiki bentuk hidung mereka.

Seperti yang ia lihat pada hidung Mashiro di depannya ini. Grimmjow tersenyum dalam hatinya. Ia kenal dokter bedah plastik yang ia yakin sekali jasanya digunakan oleh Mashiro.

Jemari gadis itu menyisir wajah Grimmjow dengan lembut, mencoba memetakan wajah pemuda itu dengan perlahan, merasa kagum akan rahangnya yang tegas dan kedua bola matanya yang sewarna laut.

"Kau tahu, kalau dilihat sekilas, wajahmu sangat galak loh," ujar Mashiro perlahan.

Grimmjow menyeringai. Mashiro bukan orang pertama yang mengatakannya. Rukia bahkan bilang bahwa ia terlihat seperti anggota mafia. Tanpa sadar Grimmjow terkikik dalam hatinya mengingat perkataan Rukia itu.

"Tapi, kalau dilihat lebih seksama, matamu indah sekali," kata Mashiro lagi.

Rukia juga pernah bilang bahwa mata birunya tidak cocok untuk wajahnya yang sangar. Terlalu manis, kata gadis pendek itu.

"Itu sebabnya wajahmu jadi terlihat tampan," Mashiro menyentuh dagu pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu perlahan. Mencoba meyakinkannya, bahwa ia memang tergila-gila pada Grimmjow, bahwa ia memang menginginkan pemuda berambut biru itu.

Senyuman tersungging di bibir Grimmjow. Bukan karena ia senang mendengar pujian yang baru saja diucapkan Mashiro itu, tapi lebih karena betapa klisenya perkataan itu. Betapa seringnya ia mendengar gadis-gadis mengatakan hal itu padanya—setelah mereka mengetahui siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Mashiro lalu menyentuh bibir Grimmjow dengan sangat hati-hati, layaknya ia menyentuh sebuah porselen yang takut tak sengaja ia pecahkan. Ia memberi tanda apa yang ia inginkan dari Grimmjow, apa yang ia harapkan dari kehadiran Grimmjow di apartemennya malam ini.

Ia ingin berbagi kehangatan dengan Grimmjow—di tempat tidur.

Grimmjow menangkap sinyal itu dengan jelas. Dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir ranum Mashiro yang sudah setengah membuka—mengundang Grimmjow untuk mereguk kenikmatan dari bibirnya. Grimmjow memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dan diri gadis itu. Ia lalu menempelkan bibirnya tepat di atas bibir Mashiro.

Mashiro langsung bereaksi terhadap ciuman Grimmjow. Bibir mereka berpautan untuk sesaat, saling menyentuh dan saling berkenalan.

Grimmjow menutup matanya rapat-rapat, mencoba untuk meresapi semua rasa yang menjalar dari bibirnya ke seluruh tubuhnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mendapatkan bayangan gadis yang ia cium dengan sempurna di pelupuk matanya.

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan mata ungunya yang memukau, menerima ciumannya dengan pasrah dan kedua tangannya yang kurus menyentuh rambut ikalnya. Grimmjow tanpa sadar membelai rambut ungu sebahu gadis itu, meresapi tiap helai rambutnya di ujung jemarinya.

Indah sekali.

Gadis itu begitu lembut, begitu sederhana dan begitu alami. Senyumannya yang jarang muncul dari bibir mungilnya, kata-kata sinis yang kadang keluar dari mulutnya, tubuh mungilnya, kakinya yang pendek, smsnya yang selalu ia harapkan datang—semua yang ia ingat tentang dirinya. Tidak ada hal yang glamour tentang gadis itu. Ia sederhana.

Bagaimana mungkin ia begitu menginginkan gadis itu, tanpa bisa ia sadari?

Bagaimana mungkin ia begitu terhanyut akan kesederhanaan yang dimiliki gadis itu?

Bagaimana mungkin ia merasakan hal yang tak terpuji pada gadis yang dengan terang-terangan sangat menginginkan sahabatnya sendiri?

"Rukia…" bisik Grimmjow tanpa sadar. " Rukia…"

Spontan saja gadis yang sedang berciuman dengannya tersentak. Dilepaskannya rangkulannya di leher Grimmjow lalu mendorong pemuda itu dengan kasar.

Grimmjow terperanjat. Semua sensasi dari ciumannya mendadak hilang. Ia membuka matanya dan lebih terkejut lagi saat mendapati bahwa bayangan gadis mungil berambut ungu itu sirna dan berganti dengan wajah cantik seorang gadis berambut hijau?

Bukan gadis ini yang ia bayangkan dalam ciumannya!

"Grimmjow! Siapa Rukia?" semprot Mashiro dengan kemarahan yang begitu kentara membara di wajahnya.

Grimmjow terdiam dengan hati nelangsa.

"Grimmjow! Kau dengar aku? Siapa Rukia!"

Grimmjow merasakan kegetiran dalam pertanyaan Mashiro. Gadis itu pasti marah dan ia pantas marah. Grimmjow menyebut nama gadis lain saat ia sedang berciuman dengan Mashiro, di dalam kamar apartemen gadis itu! Jika Mashiro ingin mengusirnya saat ini juga, ia pantas mendapatkannya.

"Sorry…" sahut Grimmjow pelan.

"Who is that bitch?"

"Hey! Don't talk about her like that. She's not that kind of woman," protes Grimmjow mendengar pertanyaan Mashiro yang dianggapnya kelewat kasar itu.

"Yes, she is! She's trying to steal you from me!"

Grimmjow mendengus kesal.

"Mashiro, I belong to nobody, not even you. We're even not in a realitionship," tukasnya dingin.

Mashiro tersentak kaget. " You kissed me, Goddammit! What was that for?"

"You wanted it. I just can't let you down. It would be so shameful for you, if I rejected it," ungkap Grimmjow. Ia tak mau lagi membohongi dirinya sendiri dan orang lain. Ia harus jujur pada dirinya sendiri, pada perasaannya yang terdalam.

"Kau!" mata hazel Mashiro membara karena amarah. " Kau keterlaluan! Kau pikir aku apa? Kau pikir aku sebegitu tergila-gilanya padamu, sampai aku mengundangmu kemari, ke dalam apartemenku, hanya untuk mendengar kau menyebut nama gadis lain saat kita berciuman! Aku salah, Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow menghela nafas dalam-dalam, lalu dengan tergesa-gesa memungut jaketnya yang tergeletak di lantai karena ia sembarang melemparnya saat ia tiba di apartemen itu. Ia harus pergi dari tempat ini.

"Maafkan aku, Mashiro. Kau mungkin sudah mendengar reputasiku yang buruk di antara para wanita, dan aku tidak memungkiri itu. I was such a crap, but I intend to change my habit."

Grimmjow lalu melangkah ke pintu dengan langkah kakinya yang lebar-lebar.

Mashiro, belum puas dengan kekesalannya, menghadang pemuda itu di pintu depan. Dibentangkannya kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Ia tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan emasnya setelah susah-payah menyeret pemuda itu ke dalam apartemennya.

"Jangan pergi! Please…kita lupakan masalah wanita tadi. Kau mungkin sedang khilaf, karena terlalu banyak wanita dalam hidupmu. I don't care. What matters you are with me now."

Grimmjow menatap Mashiro dengan matanya yang biru. Matanya itu menatap sayu. Mencoba menerangkan apa yang coba ia transfer dari pikirannya.

Masalahnya bukan bukan karena ada banyak wanita dalam hidupnya, tapi justru hanya karena satu wanita itu saja.

Wanita berambut ungu yang kerap berkelebat di pulupuk matanya. Entah kenapa.

"Maafkan aku Mashiro, tapi aku harus pergi."

Paras wajah itu mengeras, tak menyangka itu yang akan dikatakan pemuda di depannya.

"Kenapa, Grimmjow? Kau kemari karena kau menginginkanku, kan? Atau aku tidak cukup cantik, tidak cukup tenar dan tidak cukup kaya untuk bersamamu?"

"Bukan Mashiro, bukan seperti itu. Kau cantik, terkenal dan kaya. kau sempurna," sahut Grimmjow cepat.

"Lalu kenapa? Kita cocok bersama. Kau, aku, bisa menjadi pasangan yang sempurna. Kekayaan keluargaku dan kekayaan keluargamu cukup untuk membangun hidup yang sempurna buat kita berdua."

Grimmjow terperangah sesaat, namun kembali dapat menguasai dirinya dengan cepat.

_Kekayaan keluargamu_. Benci sekali ia dengan kata yang sering didengungkan para gadis itu. Mereka pikir, apa ia peduli dengan kekayaan itu? Ia tidak peduli! Jika ia memang peduli, untuk apa ia memilih pekerjaan sebagai pelatih lumba-lumba?

Semua gadis yang tahu siapa ia dan status sosialnya, seakan lebih mementingkan _kemasannya_ dari pada apa yang terkandung di dalam _kemasan _tersebut.

_That's shallow for him._

Ia sudah memutuskan akan merubah cara hidupnya yang berkutat di sekitar wanita cantik yang hanya menginginkan uang dan ketenarannya saja. Ia menginginkan seseorang yang akan memahami dirinya apa adanya. Ia, yang hanya sebagai seorang Grimmjow saja, tanpa embel-embel nama keluarga almarhum ayahnya atau nama keluarga ayah tirinya—yang dua-duanya memiliki pengaruh yang tak sedikit di kalangan masyarakat.

Ia ingin dilihat sebagai seorang pribadi utuh, pribadi yang mencintai lumba-lumba, tak malu berkendara dengan vespa butut, menyukai novel dan makan di rumah makan mana saja yang ia mau, meski itu hanya kedai ramen murahan di pinggir jalan.

"Mashiro…percayalah, aku bukan pemuda yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak seperti bayanganmu. Aku tak peduli dengan kekayaan keluargaku sama sekali."

"Apa? Kau bercanda, kan?"

Grimmjow menggeleng.

"Kalau kau lihat parkiran, kau akan lihat bahwa kendaraan yang kubawa bukan kendaraan mahal seperti pemuda-pemuda lain yang pernah kau kencani. Aku tak peduli akan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Tapi, kau punya segalanya Grimmjow. Segalanya yang wanita inginkan…"

"Mungkin, tapi bukan wanita seperti itu yang aku inginkan. Maaf…"

"Kau aneh!" wajah Mashiro terlihat meremehkan.

Grimmjow tersenyum. " Mungkin. Mungkin semua orang akan berpikir seperti itu, tapi apa peduliku? Aku tak ingin mengandalkan kekayaan keluargaku. Aku ingin hidup mandiri di atas kakiku sendiri. Oleh sebab itu, aku tak bisa tinggal."

"Kau bodoh, Grimmjow."

"Aku tahu."

Selesai mengatakannya, Grimmjow langsung melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu apartemen. Hanya saja kali ini gadis cantik berambut hijau itu tidak menghalangi. Ia membiarkan pemuda itu pergi dari apartemennya.

Buat apa bersusah payah untuk pemuda yang idealis dan tidak realistis seperti Grimmjow? Buang- buang waktu saja.

Grimmjow tersenyum lebar di depan vespa tuanya yang terparkir dengan setia menunggunya. Disentuhnya barang kesayangannya itu dengan hati-hati. Benda yang ia beli dengan menyisihkan sedikit demi sedikit uang gajinya sebagai pelatih lumba-lumba.

Vespanya adalah penanda bahwa ia mampu bertahan di atas kedua kakinya.

Bayangan gadis berambut ungu berkelebatan lagi di pelupuk matanya. Duh kapan terakhir kali ia bertemu Rukia? Grimmjow membatin. Dua minggu yang lalu, di pasar loak.

Pantas saja ia ingin sekali melihat gadis itu.

Grimmjow melirik jam tangannya. Baru jam 9 malam. Ia kebetulan berada di daerah yang tak jauh dari apartemen Rukia. Andai saja…

Grimmjow mendecih—memutuskan malas berandai-andai. Ia raih telepon genggam di dalam kantong celana kargonya dan dengan yakin mencari nama Rukia di dalam _phone book_-nya.

Ia bimbang sejenak. Haruskah ia menelpon gadis itu atau sekedar mengirimkan sms saja?

Bisa saja Rukia sedang tidur saat ini dan kunjungan tiba-tibanya akan sangat mengagetkan.

Tapi ia ingin sekali melihat gadis itu. Meski hanya sebentar, ia tetap ingin melihat gadis itu. Ia harus memuaskan dahaganya akan wajah gadis yang teduh itu.

Jari-jarinya dengan lincah memencet keypad telepon genggamnya.

'Rukia,aku sedang di daerah sini. Aku mampir ya? Nanti temani aku makan udon. Aku belum makan dari siang.'

Sent.

Grimmjow tersenyum lembut. Dengan bersiul-siul ia langsung menghidupkan vespanya dan sebentar saja suara motor butut itu menggerung memekakkan telinga. Vespa itu lalu meninggalkan parkiran kompleks apartemen megah itu.

.

.

.

Yang satu sangat tinggi, sementara yang satu sangat rendah—bayangan keduanya terlihat kontras. Mereka berjalan lama-lamat di tengah kegelapan malam, menembus jalan setapak parkiran kompleks apartemen dan sesekali terdengar suara pria dan wanita terdengar bergantian.

"Begitulah ceritaku tentang keluargaku," Ichigo mengakhiri ceritanya seraya melirik ke arah gadis mungil di sebelahnya.

Rukia manggut-manggut, menandakan ia mendengarkan semua perkataan Ichigo, meski hanya diam saja dari tadi.

"Jadi, ayahmu pelatih anjing laut dan adik-adikmu yang kembar perenang indah? Wow…menyenangkan sekali. Aku tidak menyangka semua anggota keluargamu akan memilih pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan air," ungkap Rukia dengan rasa kagum yang tak ditutup-tutupi sama sekali. Ia lalu menambahkan dengan tatapan malu. " Aku tak bisa berenang sama sekali."

"Masa?"

Rukia mengangguk.

"Sewaktu aku kecil aku pernah tenggelam saat sedang berenang dan itu mungkin menimbulkan trauma di alam bawah sadarku. Itu sebabnya, setiap kali aku berenang, aku merasa ketakutan dan aku pasti hampir tenggelam."

"Tidak mencoba ambil kursus berenang?"

"Sudah, berkali-kali dan selalu gagal. Aku selalu tenggelam."

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya. Ia terlihat bingung.

"Ada ya trauma yang seperti itu? Untungnya aku tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti itu. Kalau pernah, bisa-bisa aku tidak akan pernah jadi pelatih lumba-lumba."

Rukia tersenyum tipis.

"Yes, lucky for you," ujarnya singkat.

"Tapi kau seoarng guru dan itu pekerjaan yang baik. Yuzu sebenarnya ingin jadi guru waktu ia kecil dulu, hanya saja saat Karin mati-matian belajar renang untuk menjadi perenang indah, Yuzu tertarik dan memutuskan menjadi tandem Karin."

"Menurut penelitian, anak kembar memang memiliki ketertarikan terhadap hal yang sama loh, Ichigo."

"Padahal penampilan mereka tidak terlalu mirip. Karin mirip papaku dengan rambutnya yang hitam dan Yuzu seperti almarhum mama yang pirang."

"Oh, mereka tidak kembar identik?"

Ichigo mengangguk.

"Sepertinya keluargamu sangat menyenangkan. Memiliki keluarga yang komplit rasanya membuatku iri," tukas Rukia getir.

"Lho, memangnya kenapa dengan keluargamu?"

Rukia langsung terkesiap lalu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memandangi Ichigo dengan tatapan keheranan.

"Kau lupa ya? Aku kan sudah cerita semuanya tentang keluargaku. Aku bahkan sering menceritakan bagaimana mereka di sms-smsku dulu. Kau bahkan sering menanyakan kabar kakakku." Rukia menatapnya dengan pandangan yang penuh teka-teki.

Gantian Ichigo yang terkesiap.

Ia baru ingat fakta penting dari hubungan yang baru ia bina dengan gadis berambut ungu ini. Bukan dirinya yang sibuk membalas sms perkenalan gadis yang sedang menatapnya bingung itu—Grimmjow yang melakukannya.

"_Kau tidak pernah baca sms yang ia kirimkan padaku ya eh..padamu?"_

_"Ya Tuhan, aku menolongmu supaya kau tidak kehilangan kesempatan emas, tapi sedikit pun hatimu tidak terusik untuk sekedar membaca sms-sms kami?"_

_"Kalian bersms-an sudah cukup intens. Sudah saatnya kau tunjukkan mukamu sebagai seorang laki-laki."_

_"Aku tak peduli. Itu namamu, wajahmu dan nomor teleponmu. Kau hadapi dia sendiri."_

Semua perkataan Grimmjow terngiang-ngiang di telinganya dengan jelas bagaikan pengeras suara yang berkumandang tepat di telinganya. Sejak awal Grimmjow yang tahu segalanya tentang gadis bernama Kuchiki Rukia ini. Ia yang sibuk menggali segala hal tentang gadis itu, dnegan harapan Ichigo akan tertarik dengannya dan mau melanjutkan sms itu sendiri. Akan tetapi, ia baru tergerak memberi kesempatan pada Rukia setelah ia bertemu dengannya di pasar loak tempo hari.

Sebelumnya, masih Grimmjow yang selalu membalas setiap gadis itu mengirimkan pesan di telpon genggamnya, meski tidak sering.

Ichigo menelan ludah dengan susah-payah. Mendadak kerongkongannya terasa kering dan ia sulit bicara.

"Kau benar lupa?" tanya Rukia—masih penasaran.

Ichigo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sesungguhnya tidak gatal. Orang lupa jika ia tahu tentang sesuatu, tapi jika ia memang tak pernah tahu tentang apapun, itu tidak bisa disebut lupa, kan?

"Sepertinya begitu…" jawabnya lirih.

Rukia terdiam sesaat.

"Tidak biasanya orang yang suka membaca lupa akan hal-hal seperti ini. Biasanya orang yang suka baca akan ingat apa saja yang pernah ia baca. Kau bahkan sms aku minggu lalu, menanyakan kabar kakakku. Sungguh…tak kukira kau sepelupa itu." Ia lalu tersenyum pias.

Ichigo bukan orang yang pelupa. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu siapa Rukia.

"Maaf, tapi mulai saat ini aku akan berusaha mengingat hal-hal tentangmu, Rukia," ujar Ichigo seraya menatap gadis mungil itu dalam-dalam.

"Aneh saja rasanya. Seperti baru mengenalmu lagi, seperti mulai dari awal perkenalan lagi," Rukia menyeringai.

Itu 100% benar. Perkenalan antara Ichigo dan Rukia memang baru benar-benar dimulai saat ini.

Langkah mereka berhenti di depan pintu masuk apartemen yang terlihat sangat lengang. Gedung apartemen berlantai 3 itu tergolong tua dan sewanya juga tidak terlalu mahal—tipe yang paling tepat untuk gadis seperti Rukia.

"Sampai di sini saja," kata Rukia sambil mendongak, melihat ke lantai atas gedung apartemen itu. " Kamarku di lantai 3."

"Tidak mau aku antar ke depan kamarmu?"

"Dan mengambil resiko bahwa kau akan menyusup ke dalam kamarku? No, thanks," Rukia berkelakar.

Ichigo tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Mereka lalu berpandangan sesaat. Kedua pasang mata coklat Ichigo menatap lembut ke dalam mata ungu Rukia, seakan mencoba menyelami apa yang ada di baliknya.

"Matamu indah," bisik Ichigo. " Grimmjow benar, matamu mungkin paling indah yang pernah ia lihat."

Hati Rukia mencelos. Grimmjow bilang begitu? Grimmjow yang kalau bicara semaunya dan sering meledek itu, bilang begitu tentang matanya?

Unbelievable.

Tanpa ia sadari, tangan Ichigo sudah terulur ke depan, ke arah wajahnya. Jemarinya yang panjang menelusuri pipi Rukia, seakan ingin memetakan setiap pori-pori di wajah gadis itu dan mengetahui setiap lekuk yang terpampang di sana.

Rukia terdiam. Tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku baru sadar kalau kau begitu manis," lanjut Ichigo. "Kau terlihat seperti buah plum yang manis dan misterius. Itu kata Grimmjow loh," Ichigo lalu tertawa kecil.

Lagi-lagi hati Rukia mencelos. Grimmjow? Buah plum?

Ichigo lalu melangkah mendekati Rukia. Ia menutup udara kosong yang membuat jarak di antara mereka berdua. Ia menatap lebih intens gadis yang wajahnya berada dalam sentuhan tangan kanannya itu. Rukia menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

Ichigo pikir, wajar jika Rukia merasa bingung. Ini pertama kalinya Ichigo berada dalam jarak intim gadis itu. Setelah beberapa kali kencan, Ichigo rasa sudah pantas ia berada dalam jarak dekat dengan gadis itu.

Pemuda jangkung itu lalu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Tujuannya sudah jelas dan Rukia sudah dapat menebak kemana wajah itu akan mendarat. Gadis itu tak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Ia merasa wajahnya memanas, tak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Ada sesuatu di dalam hatinya yang merasa ini tidak benar.

Bibir Ichigo terus mendekati wajahnya dan Rukia tahu dalam sepersekian detik, bibir pemuda itu akan bersentuhan tanpa batas dengan bibirnya. Rukia melihat mata Ichigo tertutup rapat, sementara matanya sendiri malah terbelalak.

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga…

Tepat saat bibir pemuda itu akan menyentuh bibir mungilnya, Rukia menundukkan kepalanya. Ichigo terkesiap saat mendapati bibirnya menyantuh dahi gadis itu dan ia segera membuka matanya.

Bruk!

Rukia menatap lurus ke belakangnya. Tidak ke arahnya, tapi lurus ke belakang punggungnya. Posisi berdiri gadis itu yang tidak tepat lurus dengannya, membuatnya bisa melihat ke arah belakangnya dengan jelas.

Ichigo menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut.

Sesosok jangkung berambut ikal biru menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan kosong. Tatapan yang tidak hanya nanar, tapi juga menyiratkan luka yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun selama Ichigo mengenalnya.

Kantung plastik yang sebelumnya tergenggam di tangannya terjatuh di lantai paving blok teras apartemen. Apapun isinya, pastinya makanan, telah berserakan di dalam plastik itu.

Rukia menutup mulutnya dengan wajah yang pucat. Ia tatap Grimmjow dalam-dalam dan Rukia bukan gadis yang bodoh, ia tahu Grimmjow sangat terkejut menyaksikan apa yang hampir terjadi antara Ichigo dan dirinya.

Hampir.

Tubuh Grimmjow bergetar dan saat itu juga, baik Ichigo maupun Rukia tahu, apa yang sebenarnya sedang bergejolak di dalam dada pelatih lumba-lumba itu.

Mulut Grimmjow membuka, mencoba menggumamkan beberapa patah kata yang sepertinya tak mampu keluar kerongkongannya dengan sempurna. Ia lalu menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang terjuntai lemas di kedua sisi tubuh jangkungnya.

"Aku-aku…" Grimmjow tertunduk sesaat, sebelum kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Rukia dengan kedua mata birunya yang terluka. "Aku senang kalian…"

Ia tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya sendiri. Ia tak sanggup membohongi dirinya sendiri lebih dalam dengan mengatakan ia turut bahagia denagn hubungan mereka berdua yang lancar. Tidak! Ia tak bisa!

Ia sadar. Ia baru sadar. Sejak ia melihat gadis itu berdiri kebingungan dan kelelahan di depan rak-rak buku di toko buku Hanazawa beberapa bulan yang lalu, sejak itulah hatinya yang terdalam sudah mengagumi gadis mungil itu.

Mana sanggup ia mengatakan selamat berbahagia, karena akhirnya Rukia mendapatkan hati Ichigo yang sudah lama ia taksir?

Itu munafik namanya.

Grimmjow lalu membalikkan badannya dan tanpa pikir panjang berlari menembus kegelapan malam, ke tempat di mana ia memarkir vespa kesayangannya.

Rukia tersentak, tidak mengira Grimmjow akan kabur begitu saja. Di mana senyum sinisnya? Di mana candaan-candaannya? Di mana sikap santainya?

Yang ia lihat hanyalah seorang pemuda yang terluka, saat menyaksikan sahabatnya akan mencium seorang gadis yang juga temannya?

Rukia memekik tertahan.

Ya Tuhan, apa Grimmjow…? Apa ia…?

Rukia langsung berteriak sekencang ia bisa.

"Grimmjow! Tunggu! Grimjow, tunggu aku!"

Rukia sudah akan berlari ke arah di mana Grimmjow menghilang, ketika ia merasa lengannya ditarik dengan perlahan. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Ichigo menahan kedua lengannya dengan tangannya yang berotot.

"Ichigo? Bisa tolong lepaskan aku? Aku mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Grimmjow. Aku tak mau ia mendapat kesan yang salah."

Ichigo menatapnya tajam.

"Kesan yang salah? Bahwa kita sekarang berhubungan?"

"Ya…"

"Itu bukan kesan yang salah. Itu memang benar, kan? Kita sekarang berkencan dan tidak salah, jika aku mencium pasangan kencanku."

Rukia terperangah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ichigo. Ia tak sangka, Ichigo akan mengatakan bahwa mereka sekarang berkencan. Berhubungan.

Bukankah ini yang ia inginkan sejak lama?

Bukankah kesempatan ini yang ia harapkan sejak awal?

Akan tetapi, kenapa ia merasa ini semua salah? Ini semua tidak benar?

Rukia menarik tangannya, melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Ichigo. Ditatapnya pemuda itu dalam-dalam. Ia coba mencari kembali getaran yang pernah ia rasakan saat pertama kali ia terpesona menyaksikan sosok pemuda itu.

Entah kenapa, getaran itu tidak sama lagi.

"Aku mau pulang," ujar Rukia seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung apartemennya dengan setengah berlari.

Ichigo mengikuti gadis itu dengan pandangannya sampai ia hilang ke dalam apartemen. Ia lalu membuang pandangannya ke arah di mana Grimmjow menghilang.

Ichigo menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

Ia mulai merasa segalanya menjadi lebih rumit.

.

**.**

**To be continued**

.

.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang masih mau baca cerita ini. Oh ya, sekalian promosi, fic saya yang berjudul Sakura's Love Story masuk ke polling 5 besar IFA 2010 untuk kategori Hurt/Comfort Multi Chapters. Bisa minta teman-teman baca juga dan vote kalau suka? Hehehehehe… saya juga masuk polling untuk Best Newcomer. Sungguh surprise sekali buat saya dan tidak menyangka. Ini semua karena kebaikan hati teman-teman sekalian, yang mau menunggu, membaca dan member feed back buat saya dengan setia. I love you all ^_^_


End file.
